Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles
by LunaV-chan
Summary: Those little moments between Mamoru and Usagi make them one of the most beloved anime couples of all time. These drabbles are dedicated to the love they share, the moments they cherish together, and the dreams they pursue together.
1. Behind the Blue Curtain

So I have finally decided to start writing on the 100 Theme Drabbles from the **LJ Community: Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. It will be a lot of fun, I think... I hope you all enjoy them. :) I'm not doing this for any contest or anything; I've just been reading a lot of drabbles lately and noticing that I have a lot of my own ideas and that drabbles seem to pop in my head all the time... so why not share them?

Oh and no worries, I am still writing **Is It Wrong to Thank The Youma?** faithfully. Lol. This is just another add-on project! :)

So without further ado....

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#16: Behind the Blue Curtain (1044 words)**

* * *

It was swelteringly hot. It was mind numbingly hot, so hot that Mamoru had opened every single window, plus his balcony door, just to try and circulate the air flow.

It was extremely and horrifically ironic that on the hottest day in the history of Tokyo, Japan, Chiba Mamoru's apartment, in the Azabu district of Tokyo, would have a broken air conditioner. Oh sure, his landlord had promised to send maintenance by, but Mamoru knew that maintenance usually took several days, if not weeks, before they would lazily saunter their good-for-nothing, lazy, cheap, fat, sweaty, overall-wearing asses up to the 12th floor.... was he exaggerating a little bit? Perhaps... it was the heat. He just knew it had to be the heat that was making him into an extremely disagreeable man who used way, way too many adjectives in his horrible, heated vocabulary.

He sighed miserably, mentally slapping himself when he realized that he was using so many expletives in his mind toward just about anyone and anything. He had even abandoned the couch, deeming it way too hot to bother sinking into the usually plush, comfortable leather sofa. Instead, the damned piece of furniture was like a heated fire bed with brimstone clinging to his damp, sweaty skin.

So... he had opted for the floor. He lay near the open balcony door for air flow, but he had opted to hide behind the dark blue curtain that he had pulled far enough back to allow the air to circulate. Still, the luscious, wonderful shade it provided was enough that it made sure the hideous, heinous sun didn't rain its evil, torturous beams down on him. (There he went again with the adjectives...)

And that was where he lay, sprawled out on his back, when his girlfriend used her spare key and let herself into his apartment. She walked in yelling his name happily, but then he heard her take in a startled breath of air and gag at the heat.

"Yeah, you may not want to stay here today, Usako," he muttered from his place on the floor, not even bothering to get up and greet her.

She padded in her bare feet over to him. Clad in white shorts and a green baby doll t-shirt, with two green bows wrapped around her lovely odango-styled hairstyle that he adored (and had once used to tease her relentlessly with), Tsukino Usagi gazed down at her boyfriend of over a year as if she was seeing him in a completely new light.

"Mamo-chan, why are you laying on the floor?" She started slowly, one perfect blonde eyebrow raising high on her head while her cerulean eyes widened at the sight of her very demure sweetheart flat on his back, sheltered behind the ugly blue curtain (that she was forever trying to convince him to throw away), in only his black boxers (with white Tuxedo Kamen-styled masks dotting the design). She felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She didn't really see her Mamo-chan clad this way very often... he was very, _very_ modest.

The heat had stolen the poor man's sanity and modesty, however. "Do you not feel how damn hot it is in here, Usako?" He growled, looking up at her with annoyed, dark blue eyes.

She waved a slender hand back and forth, fanning her face lightly. "Yes... but Mamo-chan, if you would just... um..." She paused, her blushing face growing redder in the heat of the moment... or the heat of the apartment, she couldn't decide. "If you would just put some," she coughed, "clothes on, we're supposed to be meeting the girls at the fruit parlor? It's air condi—Mamo-chan?!"

The man was already on his feet and shuffling toward his bedroom, muttering something that Usagi couldn't quite understand. He was obviously very frustrated. Usagi chewed on her lip thoughtfully, and she couldn't help herself. She started giggling, wishing that she had had a camera to capture the moment her dear, darling Mamo-chan had just decided to lay on the floor and abandon clothes all together. He was hot; okay, she got the whole no-clothes thing. But what _he_ didn't understand was... he was _hot_.

She felt her blush rising, and she thanked whatever powers may be that she had somehow gotten Chibiusa to follow Rei and Ami to the fruit parlor. The child seeing her future father half-naked... well, now wouldn't _that_ have been a mess? Chibiusa would have probably never lived it down.

Usagi let an evil grin slip onto her face. On second thought... Chibiusa had stolen her box of chocolate chip cookies from under her bed this morning. Maybe a little scarring wouldn't _hurt_ the girl...

"Alright, Usako, let's go," Mamoru bellowed, charging out of the bedroom in khaki pants and a short-sleeved white shirt, grabbing his girlfriend's hand in a rush and yanking her out the front door. He whipped around and quickly locked the door before taking the girl's hand again and rushing toward the elevator. "I swear, if any of those Daimohn decide that today would be a good day to appear and I have to transform into that damned black tuxedo in this blasted heat, I swear to all that is holy and unholy, I will _kill _someone!" He roared as soon as the elevator doors shut, and Usagi choked on a giggle, covering her mouth with her free hand.

She looked out of the corner of her blue eye at the man, who was busily brushing a hand through his messy black hair, trying to straighten it up a bit. "Mamo-chan, wouldn't that be the point though? To _kill_ the Daimohn?"

"Usako!" He stretched out each syllable as his dark head turned to glare down at her, causing her to just giggle more and lean against his arm (which, she did have to admit, did feel rather flushed.)

"Gomen ne!" She giggled, planting a small kiss against his hot arm. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

He rolled his eyes, but the stormy orbs had softened into a lighter blue, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I know, Usako." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger against her soft skin. "I love you, too."

* * *

End

Awww... have I mentioned that I adore those two?? Okay, on to the next drabble! Yay!

Please review and tell me what you think... I would very much appreciate it :)


	2. Button

Here we go, another drabble for you all! :) I know it's really long, but I just couldn't help myself... hope you like it anyways!

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**# 9: Button (2173 words)**

* * *

Tsukino Usagi's blue eyes were narrowed in grumpily on a small object. Her nose pressed against the side of the counter she was leaning against, her eyes crossing in scrutiny over the offensive thing, as if it were about to get up and start taunting her with insults.

Furuhata Motoki, Usagi's longtime friend and manager of the CROWN Arcade and Fruit Parlor, stared across the Fruit Parlor at the girl seated at the front counter, her small shape hunched over the counter as her long odangoes pooled around her into the floor. The green eyed man sauntered up to the counter casually, taking the stool beside her. "Usagi-chan," he started, one blonde eyebrow raising slightly as her eyes continued to bore into the counter, "are you okay?"

"Mmph," she mumbled, her eyes never leaving the counter.

"Is... everything okay at school?"

"Mmph."

"Are things with the girls okay...?"

"Mmhmmph."

"Err..." The man began to scratch at the blonde hair on the back of his neck, wondering what in the world would make the girl concentrate on an empty count—Motoki's eyes suddenly zoomed in on a small, round object that Usagi's eyes seemed to be boring into. "Usagi-chan," he began again, green eyes pensive, "why are you staring at a button?"

The girl fidgeted in her seat for a moment, sitting up straight in a flash. Motoki leaned away from her, afraid of what was about to happen. He saw it before it came.

Usagi snapped her head back as two waterfalls of tears sprouted from her eyes, drenching the man beside her as he leaned farther and farther back into his seat until finally, he tipped over and went toppling to the floor. Dazed, Motoki listened as Usagi continued to wail, while trying to pull himself up. Inching his hand up, he grasped onto the stool and pushed himself up enough to peek over the seat at the girl who was still sobbing her eyes out.

Motoki was a smart man, and he had known Usagi for a long time now. So he knew that this was not the moment to interrupt her pity party... unless you actually wanted the blonde hitting you up side the head with extreme force (that still, to this very day, Motoki didn't quite understand. She was such a tiny thing to pack such a powerful punch.). So he simply peeked over the top of the stool and waited for her to calm down. His eyes surveyed the customers in the booths, hoping that they weren't running out of the establishment screaming... because at that particular moment, with such a good friend in such a predicament, he couldn't exactly run to the scene. Usagi would never forgive him if he abandoned her in this state, even if she was ignoring him for her tears at the moment.

Motoki snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the sobs had quieted. Usagi sat sniffling, her eyes lowered and her forehead leaning against the counter. The man held back a sigh and clambered up onto the stool again, hoping that the danger had passed.

He was relieved when the girl sat up and turned to him with teary eyes and a runny nose. He handed her a napkin and watched as she blew her nose loudly. She started to hand it back to him, and he gingerly took the disgusting thing between his thumb and forefinger, flinging it behind the counter (he could sweep it up later). He cringed and turned back to the girl, who sat sniffling quietly now.

"Usagi-chan, do you... um... do you want to talk about it?" He ventured, leaning over shakily to try and put a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed loudly again and choked. "Mamo-chan is going to _kill_ me." She reached both of her hands up to her pigtails and yanked at them, causing Motoki to wince. Mamoru would kill _him_ if he found out anything bad happened to Usagi's precious hair while in his café. That man had a strange obsession with his girlfriend's golden locks... Motoki snapped back to focus when he heard Usagi rambling on. "Murder me, bludgeon me with a knife, beat the crap out of me, throw me off a rooftop, hit me with a hammer, run over me with his motorcycle!" She effectively yanked a ponytail with each proclamation, and Motoki visibly flinched and grabbed both of her arms, pulling them away from her.

"Whoa, whoa, Usagi-chan, you and I both know Mamoru-kun adores you beyond words. He would never lay a finger on you.... uh, harmfully, that is," the blonde man coughed uncomfortably, but Usagi didn't seem to notice in her panic.

"Motoki-kun, you don't _understand_," she whispered fearfully, her head snapping around the fruit parlor like she was suddenly transplanted into a spy movie. She reached out and grasped his hand. Her closed fist landed in his open palm, and he looked down with wide eyes when she pulled away from him.

The man blinked uneasily, staring down at the tiny object she had left in the palm of his hand. "Erm... what's with the button?" His eyes rose up to meet Usagi's terrified, tear-filled blue ones, and he gulped as he looked back down at the button. It was an olive shade of green. Small, unoffensive, and very, very... _green_. An ugly shade of green. Almost... vomit colored.

And there was only one thing in the whole world that Motoki knew was this particular shade of green.

His eyes literally bugged out of his skull as they rose to meet Usagi's again. "Oh my God, Usagi-chan."

Usagi nodded solemnly, clasping her hands together in front of her chest as the words suddenly poured from her small mouth. "I'm doomed, Motoki-kun. I wanted to surprise Mamo-chan, you know? So I decided to wash his jacket for him. I was just trying to help out! Mama lets me wash clothes at home and I do just fine, but you see, I didn't really understand all the buttons on his washing machine..."

"Usagi-chan," Motoki whispered, "that jacket is not the kind you wash in the washing machine."

Usagi bit down on her lip as a choking sob wrenched out of her throat. "I know that now!" The waterfalls were threatening to come back, but Usagi tried not to succumb to the tears. She reached to the floor, into her book bag, and pulled out an object. Motoki's eyes bugged out again. She raised it up, and Motoki let out an amazed whoosh of air. It was Mamoru's jacket, all right. But it was tiny. So tiny that it could only fit around Usagi's cat, Luna!

"How in the hell did you manage that?" Motoki squeaked, reaching out and taking the teeny jacket in his hands.

"Well, it seemed smaller when I washed it the first time," Usagi scratched her cheek pensively, chewing uncomfortably on the inside of her cheek. "So I thought if I washed it another time, it would stretch back out again..."

"How many times did you wash it?" Motoki continued in his squeaky, terrified voice.

"Five or six... I can't remember now." Usagi sighed dramatically, taking the button back from Motoki's other hand. "This button fell off... but it's the only thing that actually stayed it's regular size."

"Usagi-chan," Motoki started, his hands still gripping the jacket, "Mamoru-kun can never, _never_ see his jacket this way."

"Then what do I do?" Usagi asked, her eyes growing wide at the blonde man who was rising from his seat.

"We do the only thing we can." With that, Motoki strode behind the counter and effectively dropped the teeny, tiny jacket into the waste bin.

Usagi watched in amazement when the man sat beside her again. "What do we tell Mamo-chan?"

"That he was better off not having to see that... it would just scar him for life," Motoki shook his head sadly, his head bowed. He raised his head up and looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, you know what we have to do now," he nodded his head toward the offensive button in her small hand.

Clenching her fist around the object, she nodded, her blue eyes serious and wide, as if terror was directly on the horizon. Motoki nodded in return to her before standing and making his way to the back in order to tell his sister that he had to leave early on a grave matter of importance.

* * *

Mamoru looked up at his girlfriend and best friend in pure astonishment from his place on his sofa. Why were they looking at him as if something had died? Why did Motoki have his arm around Usagi's shoulder (that was really starting to piss him off)? And why did Usagi look like a deer caught in headlights?

"What is going on?" Mamoru stressed each word, one black eyebrow raising as he started to stand up.

"No, no, Mamo-chan," Usagi gasped, waving her hands frantically. "Please, this is not something you need to hear standing up."

Mamoru's mouth gaped open; what in the _hell_ did they have to tell him that was so bad? If Motoki didn't take his arm away from Usagi's shoulders soon, Mamoru was going to...

"Okay, Usagi-chan... go ahead," Motoki was saying, nodding his head to Usagi and pushing her forward slightly.

Usagi glanced behind her nervously at Motoki, who gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath of air and swiveled back around to face Mamoru. With shaking hands, she reached out and took one of his hands. Mamoru's brow furrowed when she dropped something small and round into his palm, before backing up. He glanced first at his girlfriend, who was practically hugging the ugly blue drapes, she was so close to the balcony doors. "Usako, what in the hell..." He mumbled before his eyes glanced down at the object in his hand. He let out a startled gasp. His eyes focused in on the tiny thing. "Wh-wh-what does this mean?!" His voice took on a higher pitch, and he could barely see Usagi swoon against the drapes, Motoki running to her aid before she took a plunge toward the floor.

Mamoru shot up from the sofa. "Th-this b-b-button..."

Motoki, patting Usagi's shoulder comfortingly as she shook in her place, gulped and left the girl to cross the room to his friend. "Yes, Mamoru-kun... it is."

"N-n-nooo!" Mamoru's eyes met Motoki's with a pleading glance.

Motoki shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid so."

"How?" Mamoru's blue eyes seemed to look... teary? Usagi started inching closer to her beloved boyfriend, taking very slow, cautious steps.

"Let's not worry about the particulars right now... not while you're so vulnerable," Motoki soothed, patting Mamoru on the shoulder in the same fashion he had just done Usagi. "For now, you should just try to remember all the good times..."

Mamoru stared down at the button in his hand, and a small, frightened voice whispered behind him. "Mamo-chan?" The man turned to see his girlfriend with her hands clasped in front of her, her small lips trembling and her blue eyes large and pleading. "I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan, it's all my fault," she took another step toward him. "I really didn't mean to... I promise... I only wanted to help you..."

Groaning, Mamoru dropped the button on the floor and pulled the girl to him, crushing her in his embrace. "It's okay, Usako."

Motoki took a step back to give the couple a moment. Relieved that Mamoru wasn't going to kill him or Usagi, he collapsed in a nearby chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Really?" Usagi was saying, her face pressed into Mamoru's shoulder so that the tiny sound came out muffled.

Mamoru sighed, his arms squeezing around her. "Of course, Usako... I could never be mad at you for something you didn't mean to do." He pulled away slightly to stare down at her. "Though..." He looked at her with sad, forlorn eyes. "I would... like to know how it happened."

Usagi remained quiet for a moment, simply nodding. She took his hand and pulled him to sit beside her on the sofa. "Okay, Mamo-chan." She looked at him seriously, her face twinging uncomfortably. "It's... not a pleasant story."

The man winced, but forced himself to nod once. He squeezed her hand. "I... I can take it." He whispered, his voice soft and scared.

Motoki, patting his friend on the shoulder and giving Usagi another one of his encouraging smiles, quietly and quickly exited the apartment. Walking down the quiet hallway, he shook his head in silent wonder.

It seemed that it had taken the clueless genius of Tsukino Usagi to effectively rid of the world of Chiba Mamoru's most hideous piece of clothing.

* * *

Okay. So... all those who are silently rejoicing that the jacket is dead and gone, raise your hand. *raises hand*

Ahem, sorry. But that was fun to write. Hope it was fun to read. :D Please review and let me know what you think!!! :)


	3. Liar

Here's the next drabble... and I'm going to try not to make it so long this time! Lol. I seemingly have a problem with that.............

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#19: Liar (1221 words)**

* * *

"No way! That is so not true!"

"It is true, it is true, Usagi-chan!" Minako leaned in closer to her baffled friend, cupping a hand over her mouth. "I know it is, because I read it on the _Internet_!" She whispered conspiratorially, her bright, ocean blue eyes filled with solemnity. "So you know it's got to be true!" The blonde nodded seriously as if to prove her point.

Usagi chewed nervously on her thumbnail, staring down at the table in front of her. Minako, sitting in the booth across from her, was still leaning over the table, watching the girl.

"So what do we do about it?" Usagi finally asked, her small voice coming out in a squeak.

Minako shrugged and leaned back into the booth, as if she was now uninterested. "No idea; don't guess there's much we can do, unless you don't ever want to sleep again."

Usagi cringed; she adored sleeping. She sighed dramatically and leaned her blonde head against her hand, resting her elbows on the table.

* * *

Mamoru glanced down at the blonde nestled against him, her blonde odangoed hairstyle falling out as the day wore on and she relaxed against his side. Smiling softly, he leaned down to kiss her temple, causing her to giggle and murmur his name. She turned her eyes away from the movie they were watching to gaze up at him with a serene smile. Noting that they didn't really need words, Usagi simply tilted her head back, waiting for him to kiss her.

He obliged happily, taking her lips with his while slowly reaching a free hand up to pull her hair completely free of her hair wraps, causing her to gasp softly into his kiss. He couldn't really help himself, though... as much as he adored his Usako's odango hairstyle, it was still no match to when they were alone and he could see her with her hair down. Her golden hair pooled around them, and as he deepened the kiss, he was unable to stop himself from pushing her gently back into the sofa, allowing him to freely caress her light skin.

The movie played on quietly in the background, but the young couple on the couch completely forgot about it as their minds became occupied with each other. Ever the gentleman, Mamoru forced himself, with a desperate, unwilling sigh, to pull away from her when things began to spiral slightly out of his control. Usagi effectively pouted, but conceded... as she didn't really have any idea how to broach the subject Mamoru was forever dodging to begin with.

Nestling back against the couch, Mamoru pulled Usagi to lay beside him, burying his head in her neck and taking in the sweet, lilac aroma of her hair as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Something... didn't feel right. Mamoru twinged in his sleep, wondering what the hell that weird taste was. Opening his dark blue eyes sleepily, the man let out a surprised, cursing grunt as he noted a large........ _wine cork???_

Sitting up on the sofa, the man blinked down at the object, wondering how in the hell he had gotten a wine cork in his mouth. He didn't think he'd had more than a glass of wine earlier... surely he hadn't gotten drunk? He tried to refrain from drinking much around Usagi, considering she was still so young. He spit the cork out of his mouth and watched as it rolled around on the floor, and his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his girlfriend, in her rumpled school uniform, hair pooling all around her, and... _another_ wine cork in _her_ mouth as well??

Well, that did it. He reached over and shook the girl's shoulder, causing her to whine grumpily and turn over, which only made him sigh and shake her shoulder more roughly. "Usako! Usako, wake up!"

The girl finally did, and she turned over to gaze at him with sleepy eyes. But he couldn't take it; that was just the weirdest thing he had to say he'd ever seen (and from youmas to cardians to droids to daihmons to remless to... well, you get the picture. Mamoru had seen a _lot _of strange things in his time.). Usagi stared at him with sleep-filled, droopy eyes and a wine cork sticking out of her mouth.

"Usako," he started worriedly, "why is there a wine cork in your mouth? And _why_ was there one in mine when I woke up?"

The girl guiltily sat up and spit the cork out of her mouth, licking her small lips pensively. "I was just taking... _precautions_. To keep us both safe." She gazed at him with innocent, wide eyes, and Mamoru's own dark, not so innocent eyes began to wonder.

"Safe?" He asked, taking his hand and running it up and down her arm soothingly. "What in the world are you trying to keep us safe _from_?" The man couldn't help it. He coughed uncomfortably. Some very _wrong_ implications had settled in his mind, but for god's sakes, she had stuck wine corks in their mouths... could it really be helped if some not-so-nice thoughts sprung up? Though, he thought... she wasn't exactly trying to protect the right part of the anaaaa---- okay, those thoughts had to stop. He cleared his throat, his face breaking out into a light sweat.

"Well, Minako-chan..." Oh dear. Anything to do with Minako meant that, of course, it was going to be completely ridiculous. Mamoru refrained from rolling his eyes as Usagi wrung her hands on her rumpled skirt. "She told me that she read on the Internet... and you know how things are really true if you read them on the Internet... that _you swallow eight spiders a year when you're sleeping_!" Her voice squeaking, the small blonde's eyes turned wide and terrified as she looked up at her boyfriend. "So I, um... I took some of the wine corks from the bottles in your kitchen. To... you know. Keep us safe." She paused. "From the spiders."

Mamoru blinked. Repeatedly. He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut a moment later when no sound came out. Then, slowly, the corners of his mouth began to tug, and he was grinning, and then... he tilted back his head and started rolling with laughter, causing him to tip over the couch and fall into the floor (right there with the wine corks).

"It's not funny, Mamo-chan!" Usagi stormed, her cheeks puffing up as her face turned red with anger... or embarrassment.

"Usako," Mamoru choked out between laughs, his eyes tearing up, "that is a _myth_ someone _purposely_ put on the Internet to see if people really would believe it just because it was on the Internet!"

"A myth?" The girl's wide eyes batted, and one of her hand drifted up to rest on the corner of her mouth. She let out a small whoosh of air and her face scrunched up in anger. "That stupid Minako! I knew she was being nothing but a dirty rotten liar!"

Mamoru, for his part, thanked his lucky stars that his girlfriend was the one person who never ceased to do some of the silliest things in the world that made him laugh like he'd never laughed, before she was in his life.

* * *

End

Seriously though, how many people actually really believed that for a while?? I did, till someone finally told me it was a lie lol. Used to freak the hell out of me! But only Usagi-chan would really take serious action against the evil spiders! :P

Hope you liked, and please leave me a review... they make me really happy and make me want to write more :)


	4. Past

I know I haven't updated **Is It Wrong to Thank the Youma?** just yet, and I hope you all aren't too disappointed. I will update as soon as I can. So the next chapter for that will be out soon, no worries.

But for now, I had an idea pop up in my head for a drabble earlier. I was watching Sailor Moon SuperS... specifically, the episode where Usagi and Chibiusa swap ages for the day (so damn funny, the look on dear Mamo-chan's face.... priceless. "This is candid camera, right?" Ahahahahaha...) Uh, so the drabble doesn't really have anything to do with that, but.... it was when the idea popped up, so yeah. Lol. Hope you all enjoy! Please review, and thank you to everyone who's reviewed already! :)

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#11: Past (2807 words) **

* * *

I have come to a conclusion. And I believe that it is a very wise conclusion. In fact, for my age, I think I'm pretty wise. Er... well, technically, in this time and age that I'm in, I'm around 900 years old. So really, I should be pretty wise. Even if, in reality, I am only ten years old. But anyways, back to my conclusion. It is this: I have the two _weirdest _parents on the face of the Earth. In fact, I believe they're the strangest pair _ever_.

Let me introduce myself so you'll understand. My name is Tsukino Chibiusa. I live in Juban, Tokyo, Japan with my Ikuko-Mama, Kenji-Papa, and my "cousins", Usagi and Shingo. But... the truth of the matter is that I am Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, princess of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. Yeah, I know it's a mouthful of a name. Blame my parents. Papa apparently wanted to name me after my mother in every single way, and apparently Mama didn't argue with him. Ugh. I am mostly known in the 30th century as Small Lady, though. My mother is Neo Queen Serenity and my father is King Endymion, rulers of Crystal Tokyo and Earth.

My parents married before Crystal Tokyo was created, though. Back then, they were known as Chiba Mamoru and Usagi. So I guess, technically, my name is Chiba Usagi Small Lady Serenity. God, I have a complicated identity. Can we just stick with Chibiusa?

And yes, you guessed it. My "cousin" Usagi.... she's my mother. Yeah. Insane, isn't it? I'm living with my mother, pretending she's my cousin, and she's like... Nineteen years old. Nine years older than me. And my father? He's twenty-three, lives in the Azabu District of Tokyo, Japan, and he's _not_ married to my mother.

It's a strange situation, isn't it? But let me just say a lot of strange stuff occurred that caused me to time travel (when I was littler. I met Usagi and Mamo-chan five years ago.). It's been several years since, but Mama sent me back to this time period to train to become a Sailor Senshi alongside Sailor Moon and the other senshi. Mama can no longer become a senshi, and I suppose she wanted Sailor Moon herself to train me... which, I mean, no offense to Mama, because I love and adore her, but... she really sucked as a senshi. She's a beautiful, gracious, loving, amazing queen though... in fact, I sometimes wonder how it's possible that Usagi-baka is my graceful, gorgeous mother. She really acts nothing like Mama. She's clumsy, ditzy, and she clings to Mamo-chan like glue... wait, Mama does that to Papa, so scratch that. That doesn't really ever go away. (At least she's more graceful about it now... Usagi gets hearts in her eyes _so_ much that it literally makes me want to vomit, and I swear, on some occasions, I think I've seen her _drooling_. Ugh, gross...)

But I'm getting off track. I'm here to explain why I think my parents are extremely weird. Not my real parents... my Mama and Papa. I mean, they are the same, I know, but... ugh, let me just make this easier! _Usagi and Mamoru_ are really, really weird, okay? There, I said it. My _past _parents are weird. Why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

* * *

So everything started a few days ago. I was going to visit Mamo-chan. He's really helpful with studying, and his apartment is so nice and quiet compared to home, where you can hear Usagi guffawing like a hyena at her stupid manga from every single room in the house. So I often sneak out and head to Mamo-chan's. He makes me snacks, helps me do my homework, and watches TV with me. If he's not too busy, he'll even take me shopping (we never tell Usagi, though, because she gets really, really jealous. She thinks Mamo-chan should only take _her_ shopping. But, uh, okay, I admit it: once I told her just to make her mad. But can you really blame me? It's just too funny! Her entire _head_ turned red and she looked like a firecracker about to shoot off into the ceiling! It was hilarious, I'm telling you. Though, uh, Mamo-chan wasn't too pleased with me and he didn't take me shopping again for at least a month after that. So I've been pretty good ever since).

Anyways, there was something extremely different about Mamo-chan that day. He was fidgeting and seemed really nervous! I couldn't really figure out why, though. You see, Mamo-chan is an extremely calm, serious person. He and Papa are very alike... well duh, they're the same. But I mean like, I can see Papa in Mamoru, where I can't see Mama in Usagi at all. Mamo-chan is always sensible, he's really kind, and he always has an answer to any kind of problem you could possibly have. He indulges Usagi way too much, and he's just like Papa in that he can't refuse her anything that she wants. To be honest... I'm really glad I'm like my mother in a lot of ways. See, neither Papa or Mamoru can really refuse me anything, either. Heh heh heh...

Ahem. Anyways. So I did my homework and Mamo-chan tried to read a medical book of some kind. He's in his last year of medical school at the moment. I finished my homework really quickly, though. (It was a moment where I would usually gloat over Usagi-baka, if she was around.) So I started to get off the floor and plop on the couch to turn on the TV when Mamo-chan literally turned to me... sweet, innocent, little _me_... with a stern expression and a "Don't touch the remote, Chibiusa."

Which caused me to gulp and stare at him. Mamo-chan never has a cross word for anyone, especially not _me_! Even Papa has a really hard time punishing me... I mean, he has had to punish me (don't remind me), but you know that saying, "this hurts me worse than it hurts you", that parents use on their kids? Well, for my Papa, it is _really_ true.

I blinked at Mamo-chan for a long while, and he gazed back at me with a very moody, weird look. After a while, he kinda sighed and dropped his book to the floor. He looked really tired. He started rubbing his head like he had a headache. "Gomen ne, Chibiusa," he said, and I nodded my head to show that it was okay. Mamo-chan and I are pretty much on the same level. A lot of times we don't really have to say much because we understand each other pretty well. I did have to ask him what was bothering him though, and he looked at me with this mixed expression of sadness and terror. He asked me to promise not to say a word to Usako (uh, his nickname for Usagi), which I did, and he looked at me for a long time before telling me what was going on.

"I have to propose to Usako," he said simply, the forlorn expression still written all across his face.

See what I mean? My parents are weird. He looked _sad_ at proposing to my "past" mother? So my mouth kinda gaped open and I stared at him for a while, making him sigh all the more. He stood up and started pacing around.

"She's expecting something big, I know," he started rambling, "but Chibiusa, I have absolutely no idea in the world how to make this occasion _everything_ that she wants. I'm terrible with words, I have no idea how or where to start, and I really just want to skip this whole terrible ordeal!" He looked at me with wide, terrified eyes, pausing briefly in his pacing of the carpet.

That explained his face much better, but I still thought (and will forever think) that Mamo-chan was pretty weird to be so worried when he _knew_ Usagi was going to say yes.

(Let me just butt in here with another comment: this was weirder still that Mamo-chan was discussing his relationship with Usagi with me. He never really does that. Usagi does (oh my god, it's so annoying!), but Mamo-chan is very private about stuff. So I knew he was really freaking out if he was discussing this stuff with his future _daughter_.)

So I pursed my lips together (he winced; he was forever reminding me that "I looked just like Usagi" when I did that. Apparently this wasn't a good time to do so.) and furrowed my brow together before answering. "Mamo-chan, if you don't want to propose to Usagi, then why propose?"

Mamo-chan sighed a really, really big sigh. He sounded exasperated (haha, eat that, Usagi. My vocabulary is better than yours!). "I can't wait to _marry_ Usako; I just don't want to propose to her!"

Which, okay, that made sense. It really did. Mamo-chan is really... shy? I wouldn't say he's bad with words; he's Tuxedo Kamen, for crying out loud. He's pretty much a genius with any sentimental phrase or whatever. But I guess it's different when he's just Mamo-chan. Or maybe just with Usagi. Haha, that's funny... Usagi's stupid so when Mamo-chan's around her he gets stupid.... okay, that wasn't funny. Note to self: never tell Mamo-chan or Usagi that joke.

My sarcastic side made its presence known. It's been growing pretty steadily with my age. "Uh, hello? I'm kind of proof that she says yes?"

The look he gave me wasn't a nice one. Mamo-chan isn't really at the brunt of my sarcasm.... uh, ever. Guess we were both acting weird that day. But how could I pass up a _really_ good chance at sarcasm, even to my dear Mamo-chan?

"That's not the point, Chibiusa," his eyes narrowed at me, and I bit my lip, mumbling a "gomen ne, Mamo-chan."

He sighed heavily and sank into his chair. I chewed on my lip for a while (which made him glare at me again... it's another thing I do that Usagi does, too), and then I made my romantic, whimsical Mama proud with my next romantic proclamation. "I don't really think it's going to matter to Usagi how you propose," I started, and he started to look grim and say something, but I started fanning my hand to stop him. "I mean, Usagi loves you so much that I'll bet she probably feels the same way that you do. She can't wait to marry you," I shrugged my shoulders to make it seem like I really didn't care at all. Which, okay, I do, but come on. I can't show that I care about Usagi _that_ much. It makes her ego bloat up to the size of a hot air balloon.

But thankfully, my wisdom did the trick (did I not say that I am indeed very wise for my young age?). Mamoru's face broke out into one of his happy grins and he reached his hand out to me. Giddily (what? I am a kid; I'm allowed to be giddy!), I settled into his lap comfortably. Kissing my forehead affectionately, he hugged me tightly. "Chibiusa, have I told you lately that you are very wise for your age?"

Ahahahahahahaha! What did I tell you, huh huh? What did I tell you?? I'll bet Usagi's never heard that one and never will! Ahahahahaha!

Ahem. Okay, moving on....

* * *

So yesterday afternoon, the other very strange parent of mine came bounding into my room tossing around confetti. No, I'm not kidding. Confetti. I don't really have to explain much about how Usagi is weird, do I? I didn't think so.

I glared at her, as I often do, and proceeded to scream. "Usagi! You're making a mess in my room! You better clean it up!" I was sitting at my desk, drawing; I love to draw, by the way. I turned my body around in the desk when the way, way too bubbly blonde suddenly collapsed on my bed and threw the remaining batch of confetti in the air, letting it fall to settle all around her.

"Oh Chibiusa, I'm so happy that I really could care less how much you yell at me today," she said dreamily. She stared up at my ceiling, both her hands on her cheeks and her face a glowing pink. My eyes widened. Her face was _glowing_? I knew what that meant...

"Mamo-chan proposed, didn't he?"

Usagi jerked into a sitting position and stared at me. "How... how did _you_ know that?" She glared at me. Have I mentioned that we glare at each other a lot?

I sighed impatiently at her and rolled my eyes. "Duh, he told me he was going to?" Usagi started to turn red with anger, realizing suddenly that I've been spending time with Mamo-chan without her again (what did I tell you about the jealousy thing? She's pretty terrible about it.). I stopped her from blowing up, though. "So how did he propose?"

Usagi sniffed haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest and tossing one of her long, blonde pigtails over her shoulder. "I'm surprised he didn't already tell you."

I rolled my eyes again. "No, Usagi. Get on with it. I know you're dying to tell me."

Usagi's lips quirked. I knew I had her there. Her eyes turned luminous (another word Usagi will never know, hah!) and she sighed happily, resting her hands on her cheeks again. "It was so amazingly sweet. He took me to dinner and we had a quiet evening _alone_; those wonderful evenings are so _rare,_ you know," she stopped to glare at me. Haha, yeah, I got it. I just rolled my eyes again. I do that a lot around Usagi, too. "So we were walking down the street when he stopped me on the sidewalk and asked me if I knew where we were." She pursed her lips exactly the way I do. "I said 'the sidewalk?' and he laughed that really cute laugh of his." Yeah Yeah. Usagi gushes about Mamo-chan a lot. "He said it was the exact place where we had met, where I threw my test paper at him. And then!" She made a fanning motion with her hands as if to make it all the more dramatic. Did she really think I didn't know what was coming? Jeez. "He dropped to one knee!" She squealed. "And he said..." She paused again. "'Usako, I love you so much, and I can't wait to marry you. I don't know how to propose in an eloquent way, but I hope that it doesn't matter to you and that you feel the same way that I do. Usako, will you marry me?'" Usagi was beaming and looking proud at memorizing his speech at the same time.

What was terrible about her 'speech' was that she had tried to put on a "Mamo-chan" voice. At any other time, I would have made terrible fun of her and laughed my head off. But my eyebrow only raised and my jaw dropped.

And this is where I say it: My future father, Chiba Mamoru, is a weird, weird man.

He stole his proposal to his future bride..................... _from his daughter_.

* * *

Usagi has been gushing the entire week, and I've been trying to be nice to her just because I know it is such a happy time for her. Her glowing is even affecting me, I have to say. When someone is that joyous around you, you kinda get infected.

But now I'm standing in Mamo-chan's apartment. Usagi and I just arrived a minute ago, and Usagi is in the kitchen, probably raiding Mamo-chan's refrigerator for every morsel of food that she can find, as usual. But Mamo-chan? He's grinning at me sheepishly, and I'm just shaking my head with my arms crossed, my foot tapping against the carpet.

We stand there for a few moments more, and I hear Usagi exclaim happily at her discovery of ice cream. Because I know she'll be bounding in the room very soon, I finally open my mouth and say the one thing I'm dying to say to my past father: "_Papa_," I emphasize, "all I have to say is that, in the future, when you have _me_, you'd better tell her that it's thanks to _me_ that you had such a successful proposal to Mama."

Mamo-chan starts laughing and he pulls me into a hug, unable to stop himself. He squeezes me and whispers in my ear. "You are such a wise kid, Chibiusa. I love you, you know?"

And I smile, nodding my head into his chest.

And yes, I do know. I am indeed a wise, wise kid.

Even if my past parents are complete weirdos.

* * *

End

Okay, it's finished! I really liked this one. It wasn't just about Usagi and Mamoru, but Chibiusa too, and it was really fun to write something from her perspective. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!!!! Thank you very much! :)

(And I REALLY need to learn how to write shorter drabbles....... oh well.)


	5. Blue Eyes

Here's another drabble! :) I will make this one short!!! *shakes fist*

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

* * *

**#6: Blue Eyes (365 Words)**

A pair of blue eyes stared at a pair of sliding glass doors. Whenever the doors would slide open, the eyes would perk up and lighten for a moment... and then the expression in those same blue eyes would fall into deep despair as person after person walked into the CROWN Fruit Parlor.

But none of the people who kept coming in was the _right_ person.

A deep sigh vibrated out of a pair of dejected lips. The blue eyes continued to stare morosely at the doors, and then the glass slid open once again.

And in walked the _right person_!

The blue eyes brightened almost instantaneously; just one sight of that person, and those stormy blue eyes turned cheerful, happy, and full of love. Even from a distance, the blue eyes could soak in the presence of their right person, and in this pure moment of joy, those eyes adoringly watched every move. Even from a distance, it was simple, heavenly bliss, just watching.

* * *

Makoto licked at her ice cream cone lazily, her green eyes rolling around the arcade, lighting on a particular person in question. Grinning, she couldn't suppress a giggle.

Usagi bounded up to the tall, brunette girl and called out a happy greeting before plopping into the booth across from her.

Makoto's eyes rolled back around to look at Usagi. A cheeky grin spread across her face. "Usagi-chan," she started.

Usagi, tilting her blonde head so that the odangoes atop her head looked lopsided, blinked at her friend. "Yes, Mako-chan?"

"Mamoru-san is staring at you!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow and snapped her head around to look at the man in question. Thankfully, he lowered his blue eyes to stare down at his textbook in exactly the right millisecond before Usagi's lighter, full blue eyes turned to scour over him. Turning her head back to Makoto, Usagi's blue eyes rolled. "Really, Mako-chan, as if Mamoru-baka would _ever_ stare at _me_."

Mamoru, overhearing her, turned a light shade of pink, but when he was sure her attention was completely diverted away from him, he allowed his dark, loving blue eyes to sneak small peeks at her while pretending uselessly to read his notes.

* * *

End!

Ta-da! Written in like half an hour and finished exactly one minute before I have to leave for class! So I'll upload this when I get back a little while later. And look at that! It's my shortest drabble, go me! (And it's also the first one I've written where Mamoru and Usagi aren't together) I have serious trouble writing short stuff! Lol. Believe me, this wasn't easy... I was dying to keep going. Hmm, maybe I will...

Please review!!! :)

Domo arigatou, ja ne!


	6. Ball of Yarn

Okay, I was watching the **SeraMyu** musical **Kaguya Shima Densetsu** earlier (with **Fumina Hara** as Sailor Moon... though, I will say, **Ooyama Anza** was the best Sailor Moon. She was awesome. Hara... nah, she wasn't a good Usagi-chan.)

Anyways, a 'fight' between Neo Queen Serenity and Chibiusa is mentioned in the musical, though we never see the Queen. King Endymion is around though (played by **Mochizuki Yuuta**, who was also Tuxedo Kamen in several of the earlier plays. And he was my favoooorite, he was awesome. All the other Mamoru's sucked!!! One was BLONDE!!!) and he goes after Chibiusa in the past.

Anyways, so that musical kind of inspired the idea for this short, even though it has absolutely nothing to do with the musicals. Oh, if you've never watched any of the **SeraMyu** musicals, I really recommend them. They're really awesome! Especially watch the ones featuring Anza and Yuuta!!

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#34: Ball of Yarn (3024 Words)  
**

* * *

The Queen of Crystal Tokyo was furious. Beyond words. There was absolutely nothing that anyone could do that day that could possibly appease their ruler, even though usually she was very kind and loving toward all of her subjects. But on that particular day, none of her senshi, friends, or servants dared to look at her the wrong way or let any word pass their lips that the Queen might take as an offense. It was like the Crystal Palace really had become a palace full of glass, for if you took a wrong move on that particular day, you would definitely shatter!

King Endymion sat behind his desk, where he usually was in the early mornings. He spent his mornings with paperwork and essential palace tasks so that he could have free evenings with his wife. But this morning, his usual routine had been interrupted by an ordeal that made his head throb. He would have to see Mercury about head medicine later, he knew. He sighed and removed the mask that usually donned his dark blue eyes. Rising from the desk, he walked around it to stand closer to the girl in front of him, who was clad in a senshi fuku. Leaning against the desk, he crossed his arms and looked sternly across at her.

"What have you done?" he asked, his lips set in a firm line across his face, but he had to admit to himself that even being stern with his young daughter wasn't exactly the easiest of tasks for him. It would even be easier to face down three or four angry, bloodthirsty youma rather than speak crossly to his spoiled, beloved child.

The princess gave her father a precocious smile, fidgeting on her feet. "I didn't do much, Papa," she said musically, her voice sounding like tinkling bells.

She was a girl of fourteen, tall like her father and shapely like her mother. Already, she was four or five inches over her short mother's height, and on many occasions this bothered the queen immensely. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and Earth was her formal title, but her parents and friends all referred to her as simply Usagi, now that she had outgrown her childish nickname of Chibiusa. The nickname had actually originated in the the 21st century, where the girl spent much of her youth, and the name had been given to her by her past parents. However, it became so attached to the girl that it spread until even her real parents called her Chibiusa. On occasion, even though she was definitely not 'chibi' anymore (her mother would sigh in distress as she would gaze up at her daughter instead of down), her friend Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn, and her father would still refer to her as Chibiusa. She decided that only they were allowed to, as Hotaru was her very best friend, and she would always be chibi to her Papa.

Her light pink hair was spiraling down her sides in her accustomed royal hairstyle, and the two buns that sat atop her head were garnished with the red orbs of being a Moon senshi. Her fuku, white with sheer bows on the back, had flairs of pink throughout, on the front bow and around the edges of the white skirt. She was Super Sailor Moon, known commonly just as Sailor Moon, now that her mother could no longer transform. Still, to Endymion, it was difficult to think of his daughter as a senshi, even though she had been one ever since she was a young child of seven. Now, she was the age her mother had been when she had first discovered she was Sailor Moon. So Endymion figured that he really had no argument anymore against Chibiusa being a senshi.

"Chibiusa," the King said warningly, tapping his white gloved fingers against the arm of his lavender tuxedo. "Your mother is very upset."

The girl pouted, tugging at the bow on the back of her fuku. "I know."

"What did you do to upset her so much?" The King sighed. "Mars was just here and she said Serenity won't even leave her room."

"Papa, you're going to be very upset," Chibiusa whined unhappily, taking a step back so that she could fall into one of the armchairs sitting in front of his desk.

He sighed. "Tell me anyway."

The pink senshi chewed on her lip for a long moment. "Well, I sort of..." Endymion leaned in closer to hear her lowered voice. "I said something." She glanced up at him sheepishly, her dark red eyes peering up at him for absolution from her evil doing.

Endymion frowned, however. Chibiusa was almost the completely perfect mixture, or completely _un_-perfect mixture, of Serenity and himself. She was sharp-witted like himself, and very outspoken like her mother. Sometimes, that combination had led her into some very tricky situations. Now, he sighed. Because she had used her tongue on her mother before. But, actually... it had been _Usagi_ in the past that she had used her tongue on. She was usually so very loving toward her mother... Endymion looked pointedly at his daughter, waiting for her to continue.

Chibiusa twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Well, Mama was with the elder senshi... Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and myself..."

Endymion's eye twitched. Oh god, if Rei heard Chibiusa calling her an _elder_ senshi, there would be _war_... it was a sore spot for the fire senshi, as apparently Jupiter had spotted a gray hair in Mars' dark locks just days before. In fact... he frowned. Hadn't Serenity noted the very same day that he himself was spotting a few of the light hairs? Gag... then again, he was thousands of years old now. It was bound to happen at some point, right?

….it still didn't explain how Pluto, the oldest senshi, was still seemingly escaping the fate of gray hair...

"Mercury was teaching Mama how to sew for some reason." Chibiusa shrugged. "Don't ask me why Mama would want to sew, because I personally see no reason for her to."

"And?"

She sighed. "So Mama was having some trouble concentrating, because you know how her attention seems to wander when it comes to learning anything."

Endymion could concede to the point that his wife did have a very short attention span...

"Well, there was a basket."

"A basket?"

"Yes. It, um, had a lot of... balls of yarn."

"....yarn?" Endymion stared incredulously at her. What the hell?

Chibiusa pursed her lips together. "Mama commented to Mercury that sewing was really difficult."

Endymion waited. Oh, dear.

"And I noted that _Usagi _had the brains of a ball of yarn, and that it had taken Usagi-baka at least a year to figure out how to sew on a button to one of Mamo-chan's shirts, and that even when she figured it out, she had sewn it on only to have it fall off while Mamo-chan was wearing it the very next day."

Endymion winced. It was very well known that Chibiusa hadn't exactly gotten along well with her mother's past counterpart...

"Mama kind of... glared at me and stalked out of the room."

Endymion sighed gravely. "Please tell me you have an idea why, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa shrugged. "Mama isn't Usagi-baka, so I don't really get why she's so upset."

"You forget that she is."

Chibiusa looked up at her father, who was giving her a grim frown. She winced slightly at his sharp gaze. He wasn't really ever harsh with her, so she knew he had to be mad. She had told him he would get upset!

The king shook his head and reached a hand up to rub gently at his throbbing head. Mercury was going to have to give him some powerful medicine to knock this headache out. "Chibiusa, your mother doesn't like to be reminded of her flaws."

"But I wasn't—"

"By saying that about Usagi, you basically insulted your mother."

Chibiusa's mouth snapped shut and she frowned. "I didn't mean to do that."

King Endymion sighed. "I'm sure you didn't. You often seem to forget that Mamoru and Usagi are myself and your mother."

Chibiusa shrugged. "Usagi is nothing like Mama."

The king's mouth twitched as he fought a smile. He knew that she most definitely was very much Usagi, even if Chibiusa didn't see it. Just because Serenity had aged, it didn't mean she didn't act as childishly impulsive as before. She just knew how to _hide_ her impulses from her daughter now...

"In any case, Chibiusa, you need to apologize to your mother before she makes herself sick." The king shook his head.

Chibiusa nodded quietly, not saying anything. A small, helpless sigh left her. She wasn't really that great with apologizing... but she didn't really know which parent she had gotten such pride from. Because neither one of them would admit to it...

* * *

King Endymion's day was uneventful after his daughter left his study. He attended to a dispute between businesses in the city, held a meeting with delegates from both Jupiter and Mars, and spent the afternoon discussing said planetary issues with his two advisers, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. When he left his office in the early evening, he was tired, but Uranus and Neptune had helped him to reach a conclusion in solving the problems evident on the planets, so he felt satisfied with his day.

However, as he neared the bedroom he shared with his wife, unease spread through him. To be completely honest, he wasn't anticipating seeing his wife in a hellish mood. Sailor Mars had stopped by several times during the day to update him on his wife's status, but apparently nothing had changed. She hadn't attended to any of her duties the entire day, and she hadn't left the room. She usually bounded into his office around lunchtime to check on him, but she hadn't today. He missed her terribly, but... well, an angry Serenity was a terrifying Serenity.

He paused at the door for a moment and collected his bravery before pushing the door open. He walked into the room and surveyed it. Noting it empty, his scrunched his brow in confusion.

"Serenity?" He called, walking fully into the large room. "Usako?" He used his pet name for her, but there was no reply.

He frowned and checked both her dressing room and powder room, but there was no sign of her.

Then he heard shimmering laughter from the balcony, and he smiled at his wife's voice. His heart lightening, he headed toward the large sliding doors. He reached them, but he stopped when he noticed that both his wife and daughter were sitting on the terrace. A loving smile spread across his face and he leaned against the door frame. They were both turned away from him, but he could make out Serenity's profile in the dimming light. Her face was radiant, serene like her name. Her hair shined in the setting sun, and the light sent streaks of honey through her golden strands. Chibiusa sat at her feet, her long legs tucked underneath her as her mother ran her fingers through the girl's long, rosy locks.

"Mama," Chibiusa said softly. "When do you think I'll fall in love?"

Serenity shook her head, and another tinkling laugh left her. "Usagi, darling, I don't know. You'll fall in love when the time is right."

"How will I know?" Chibiusa turned her head up to look at her mother, and her eyes were wide and dancing with emotions.

"You just will," Her mother assured her. "Did you not feel love for Helios?"

"I was so... little. Was that love?"

"Only you know that."

Chibiusa was silent for a moment, nodding her head. "I did love him very much, but I was too young."

"True."

Chibiusa turned her body around so that she could lay her head in her mother's lap. "I want what you and Papa have someday."

"I'm sure you will." Serenity stroked her daughter's cheek with the back of her fingers. Chibiusa sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hope so." Chibiusa looked up to her mother. "You promise you're not angry at me anymore?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, dear, I'm not angry."

"Papa says I need to stop thinking of you and Usagi as different, but Mama, you really _are_ so much different..."

"Perhaps," Serenity mused, pursing her lips together softly. "But when you speak of Usagi, you speak of _me_."

"I'm sorry, Mama.."

Serenity laughed lightly, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead gently. "I am much different now, so I know you don't see me as the girl you know as Usagi. And even to me, you are Usagi now, and I am Serenity. That girl is still inside me, though. She always will be."

Chibiusa lifted her head up to look at her mother. "How are you still like her?"

"Ah..." Serenity coughed uncomfortably, and Endymion had to hold back a chuckle at her obvious blush. She never revealed her less-than-perfect side to her daughter.

Chibiusa's head tilted to the side and she blinked.

Endymion couldn't help it. He started laughing.

Both of their heads whipped around to see him standing there. Serenity's eyes lit up into a look of pure love and joy, a look she graced him with every day. His eyes mirrored hers as he looked back at her, and after a moment Chibiusa rolled her own red eyes at her parents' obvious display of love. Sometimes, it got _slightly_ sickening how in love they were.

Serenity rose to her feet and gave her husband a slight smirk. "How long have you been standing there, Endymion?" She placed one slender hand on her satin sheathed hip.

The king shrugged and walked forward onto the balcony, stopping when he reached his wife. Chibiusa pushed herself up to sit on the stone seat where her mother had previously been.

"Long enough to see that my two beloved girls aren't fighting anymore," Endymion said with a relieved smile as he walked toward them, reaching out and pulling Serenity close to him. He kissed her forehead softly, and she sank against him, a happy sigh leaving her. Endymion reached a hand out to Chibiusa sitting on the stone, who looked up to him with a tugging smile before launching herself into her parents' arms.

The family looked out at the setting sun as it lowered beneath the horizon, quietly basking in the small moment together. With both of his arms wrapped around his family, Endymion turned and started to lead them back inside.

As they walked in, he spotted a basket... with several balls of yarn. He looked down out of the corner of his eye at his wife, who was chewing on her lip and eying the basket as well. His eyes shifted to his daughter on his other side. Her face was blood red, her eyes narrowed on the basket in the floor by her mother's chair as well.

"Ah, Serenity, darling... why are you trying to learn to sew, exactly?" he asked.

The queen's face turned red, and she pulled away from her husband to walk across the room to the basket. Reaching down, she pulled out a small piece of knitted material. She turned back to her husband and daughter with a small smile on her face. "Because when Small Lady was born, my mother made her the most beautiful baby blanket. But my mother is no longer with us," she paused. "And I wanted her brother or sister to have one as well."

King Endymion's jaw dropped.

Chibiusa's eyes widened. "Mama, you're pregnant?!"

The queen nodded, blushing.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister!" Chibiusa squealed, proceeding to jump toward her mother and wrap her arms around her, causing the queen to break out into ecstatic laughter.

The king stood frozen, blinking. The two women looked toward him, exchanging a glance between each other. "Ah, Usagi, dear, may I have a moment with your father?" The queen smiled down at her daughter, who nodded, beaming.

Chibiusa bounded across the room to kiss her father's cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him closely. "I love you, Papa," she whispered, before beaming at him and scurrying out of the room.

The queen fidgeted in front of her king for a long moment, peering up at him with wide, luminous blue eyes. Her blonde hair trailing behind her, she clicked quietly across the room toward him. "Mamo-chan?" Her private nickname for him emerged as her voice carried to him in a whisper. She reached her hand out to lay it softly against his face, her fingertips slowly brushing against his skin. He shivered at her touch, reaching out to grasp her hand and bring it to his lips.

"You're having a baby," he whispered, pulling her close to him.

She nodded, laying her head against his chest. "Yes, _we_ are."

"I'm going to be a father _again_."

She laughed. "Think you're up to it?"

He laughed as well, shaking his head. "As long as this baby doesn't mind that their father is starting to show gray hairs."

"A few thousand years will do that to you." Serenity smiled, reaching up to press her lips against his. "But we have many thousand to go."

"As long as they're with you, they won't be enough." His hands pulled her closer, sinking his fingers into the silkiness of her dress.

"What about forever, then?" She whispered against his lips.

"That's much better." King Endymion murmured, before sinking against her kiss.

* * *

The End

Hmm... so can you tell that I really adore future stories? I adore them. I love the royal family, especially King Endymion (well, I mean, Mamoru is my favorite character to begin with, lol!).

Oh, and if you're wondering why I still referred to her as "Chibiusa" whenever she spoke, it's because the story is mostly laid out to be in Endymion's perspective, and he calls her Chibiusa.

Hope you enjoy this short; please review and tell me what you think!! :)


	7. Naughty

Back with another drabble! This one has been revolving in my mind since the drabble **Liar**, actually. If you go back and read that drabble again, you'll definitely see the inspiration for this one. Usagi pouts when Mamoru pulls away, and the thought comes up that she doesn't know how to bring up a particular 'subject' with him. Well.... here's the subject. :P

(Oh, and this chapter is definitely rated **T,** just to be safe!)

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#79: Naughty (3174 Words)**

* * *

Tsukino Usagi was perturbed. She drummed her long, thin fingers against her school desk impatiently as she waited for her last class of the day to end. Her baby blue eyes rose from the wood of the desk to gaze up at the clock hanging on the stone wall. A dismal sigh escaped her lips as she watched the seconds tick by. There were twenty more minutes in hell left. And yes, Usagi thought to herself, high school could be fairly categorized as hell. It was a very fair conclusion to make.

But today, hell was even worse than usual. Because Usagi... well, she had some very complicated thoughts running through her blonde odangoed head. The girl's usual sunny disposition and cheerful, ringing voice were replaced with a dark, brooding silence. Her friends Makoto, Ami, and Minako had noticed her saddened mood, but they had all been hesitant to ask. It wasn't very often that Usagi was _that_ quiet. As Makoto pointed out to the others, when Usagi was ready to talk to them, she would.

Finally, the final bell rang, and Usagi let out a grateful moan as she gathered her books together, dumped them in her school case, and trudged out of the classroom. None of her friends were in her final class of the day, so she walked out of the school alone.

At the gates to Juban High School, however, her friend Minako waited, waving one long arm at the girl with a chipper "Usagi-chan!" greeting. Usagi sent a tiny wave back to her blonde friend as she walked up to her. With long blonde hair tied back in a bright red bow and dancing blue eyes a lighter shade than Usagi's cerulean ones, Aino Minako wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders when the girl reached her. "We're meeting the others at the Fruit Parlor! Let's go!"

Usagi didn't have time to protest as the girl literally dragged her forward. She bit back a sighing protest and followed along.

* * *

When Minako and Usagi reached the CROWN Fruit Parlor, a favorite café and hangout situated above the CROWN Arcade in the downtown Azabu District in Tokyo, the rest of their friends were already gathered in the corner booth that the group usually occupied after school.

Usagi slid into the booth beside Hino Rei, a raven-haired priestess who went to a different high school than the rest of the other girls. Minako climbed over Kino Makoto, a tall brunette with caring green eyes, and plopped into the corner beside Mizuno Ami, a blue haired genius who currently had her face stuck in a book. Makoto rolled her eyes at Minako for her antics, who simply giggled.

Usagi finally let out the pent up sigh that she had been holding in, and she ducked her face into her arms. The other girls exchanged glances between each other. Rei reached out and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi-chan, do you want to tell us what's wrong?"

Usagi shook her head furiously, her head remaining in her arms. "I can't talk about it with anybody!" She wailed miserably.

"You can talk to us about anything!" Makoto reassured her, reaching across the table and patting the girl's head. "Ne, Usagi-chan...?"

Usagi peeked her eyes out of her arms at the smiling, green-eyed girl. "You guys promise you won't think awful things of me if I tell you?"

"We would never, Usagi-chan," Ami closed her book and set it on the table. "We're always here for you."

Usagi looked doubtful as she stared across the table at Ami. She bit her lip and drew blood as she began to gnaw on it nervously. "It's Mamo-chan."

"What did he do?" Minako asked, leaning over the table, her head resting in her hands with her elbows on the table.

"It's more about what he _won't_ do." Usagi pouted, her face turning a bright red shade.

"What he... _won't_ do?" Rei repeated in a confused tone, leaning forward to inspect Usagi's face.

"Mmm," Usagi mumbled.

"You're going to have to explain, Usagi-chan," Makoto prodded, which made Usagi sigh.

"Okay..." She glanced anxiously around at her friends. "Mamo-chan and I have been together for a while now, right?" The group nodded. "I mean, we've been through hell and back together! First we dealt with lost memories, then brainwashing, then lost memories again, then our future daughter showing up, then finding out we're king and queen in the future, then sickness on several occasions, and even death! So I mean, from a perspective, all those things should have made us a much stronger couple, right?"

"Well, I would say that you are a strong couple, Usagi-chan... so what's the problem?" Makoto tapped her forefinger against her lip.

Usagi's light skin turned such a shade of red that the girls around her were greeted with a reminder of Sailor Mars' flames lapping at a youma before it turned to ash. "Ano... well... you see..." Usagi started to twiddle her fingers together as she stared down at them. "Mamo-chan still won't... you see, he won't..." She peeked up. "He still won't go any farther than kissing me."

The four girls around her furrowed their brows and gave her confusing looks for about five seconds.

Then, out of the blue (literally!), a high pitched wail elicited from the blue haired girl sitting in the corner as she shot up out of her seat and pointed down at Usagi with a shaking hand. "U-u-sagi-ch-chan!" Ami stuttered, her shading matching Usagi's. "Tho-those are n-n-naughty thoughts!"

All eyes, at this point, had zoomed up at Ami with her startling outburst. Now the other three girls hit a realization and their eyes widened, whipping their heads back to Usagi. Minako reached up to Ami and, with a strong tug, pulled her back down into the booth, where the girl continued to stutter "n-n-naughty" over and over in her stupefied, horrified state of mind.

Usagi covered her red face with both of her hands, muttering. "I told you I couldn't tell you guys."

"No, no, Usagi-chan," Minako waved a hand airily, laughing loudly. "That's just Ami-chan!" She lowered her voice as she leaned over the table and cupped a hand over her mouth. "This kinda stuff scares Ami-chan, but I'm totally down with it, if you know what I mean."

"I don't want to know what you mean," Rei growled, pushing the girl off the table space directly in front of her so that the girl dropped back into her own seat. The violet eyed miko rolled her eyes and turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan, why are you worrying about this now?"

Ami could still be heard in the background muttering "n-n-naughty" in a terrified whisper.

Usagi cleared her throat and tried to avoid eye contact with Ami... which was rather easy, considering that the girl was staring at the table. "I'm seventeen." She said, sighing. "I mean, when I was fourteen, of course we couldn't... um," she darted a glance at Ami, "_do_ anything, but that was three years ago. I still think Mamo-chan is stuck in a place where he thinks I'm still really that young."

Makoto, swinging her leg back and forth, shook her head, her arms crossed across her well-endowed chest. "I disagree, Usagi-chan. I don't think it's that. I think it's that Mamoru-san is just such a gentleman."

"Or he really values your virtue," Rei commented, nodding her raven head. "Do you think he wants to wait till you're married?"

Usagi groaned. "Who knows when that will be? I mean, it could be the 30th century by the time we're married!" She started wailing. "I don't want to wait till I'm a thousand years old to have sex!"

"Shh, Usagi-chan!" Makoto scolded, noting that a few heads in booths around them rose. Usagi coughed uncomfortably. Ami let out a high pitched squeal of terror, her blue eyes zeroing in on Usagi. Minako clambered around in the booth to grab Ami and wrap her arms around her, patting her on the back.

"In any case, Usagi-chan... maybe you've just got to be bold," Rei gave her a wide grin.

"Bold," Usagi repeated woodenly, blinking her eyes.

"Have you ever... talked about it?" Makoto asked.

Usagi shook her head. "It's like a forbidden subject."

"Duh, that's your problem," The brunette said, with Minako and Rei nodding in agreement. Ami sat simply blinking by this point. She was reaching for her book as if it would save her from the terror in front of her.

"Just talk about it!" Rei cheered.

"I don't think that's good enough," Minako shook her head. "I say you just jump him!" Ami squeaked. Minako patted her back again. "It's okay, Ami-chan."

"Erm, apparently this is a forbidden subject around our Ami-chan," Makoto scratched her head.

Usagi slid out of the booth. "Arigatou, minna." She sighed. "I'll... try."

"Let us know how it goes!" Minako winked, flashing her a grin.

"Mmm," Usagi nodded once, and she gave Ami an apologetic smile. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan."

Ami nodded her head with what looked like a strong effort. Usagi, biting her lip, turned and left the arcade. The other girls all turned to look at Ami.

"So, for future reference, do not bring up the s-e-x topic with Ami-chan," Minako cupped her hand over her mouth.

Rei and Makoto rolled their eyes. "Minako-chan, out of all of us, Ami-chan is the smartest one, right?" Rei sighed.

"Yeah?"

"And you actually think the 'spelling it out so they won't know' trick works around _Ami-chan_?"

"Well, if the shoe fits..."

"Minako-chan, that doesn't apply here!"

"It doesn't?"

* * *

"Mamo-chan, can I talk to you about something?"

"Mmm?" His glasses propped up on his nose, Mamoru looked away from the book in his hand to his girlfriend at his side. "What is it, Usako?"

The girl reached for the TV remote and clicked the television off. Mamoru raised a dark eyebrow as his blue eyes looked at the blank screen. It had to be serious if Usagi was going to miss her favorite animes...

She turned to him with a firm expression across her face and a harsh look in her blue eyes. Mamoru fidgeted slightly. What, had he suddenly turned into a youma for her to defeat?

"Mamo-chan, I want you to stop putting off this discussion!"

"Ah... what discussion, Usako?" Really. He had no clue what was going on in her dumpling head... he winced. It was a good thing he didn't say that out loud. She would really want to destroy him, youma style, then.

"We've been together a long time now, right?"

"Yes... close to three years now..."

"And in that time, we've become very close, right?"

"Yes..." Mamoru frowned and reached a hand up to scratch nervously at his black hair. "What are you getting at, Usako?"

Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Rei had always taught her to focus her mind before taking on any challenge. It was helpful to meditate on your plans before you acted, she would say. Taking another swift breath of air, the girl opened her eyes again, blinking them at her confused boyfriend. "I want us to talk about taking... another _step_ in our relationship."

"Step?" Mamoru was as confused as ever.

"Yes." Usagi nodded. "I don't know if you realize it, but you've barely done anything more than kiss me!"

And for the second time that day, someone jumped up, gasped, and stared at her as if she was growing horns out of her skull. Usagi sighed. Since when had her boyfriend turned into the male counterpart of the very demure Ami?

Oh yeah. That was why they'd never talked about it or brought it up before. He was overmodest about _everything_!

Chewing on her lip, Usagi stared up at her boyfriend while she waited for a response. He stared for a very long time, his stormy blue eyes wide and terrified. Was he seriously wearing a 'deer caught in headlights' expression? ….yeah, he was. Usagi clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Usako," Mamoru started pensively, slowly sitting down in the corner of the couch far, far away from her. "Those are... _not_ thoughts you should be having..."

Usagi sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "I'm seventeen, Mamo-chan; I don't see why not."

"Erm... _because_." The tall man looked flustered.

"Because _why_?"

"Because... ano..." Searching for words, the man fought the worse part of him that was telling him to go ahead and give in to what the girl was asking. It would be the _easier_ thing to do... he sighed and forced the thoughts back. "Because they're... _naughty_ thoughts."

Since when had Ami and Mamoru both decided she was five years old and they had to use words like 'naughty' on her? The girl stood up. Mamoru suddenly found himself cornered when she was standing directly in front of him, her arms crossed across her chest. "Chiba Mamoru," she said, leaning down to him until her nose was pressing against his, "I will have whatever _naughty_ thoughts I like." There! Makoto, Minako, and Rei would be proud of her boldness!

The man literally gulped. She felt victorious at the look in his eyes. Had she finally won out over the gentlemanly Mamoru? He cleared his throat noisily when she didn't move. "Ano... Usako, I don't think you... realize what you're asking of me..."

Usagi suddenly plopped in his lap, causing him to gasp. Her arms still crossed, she turned to him. "I fully realize what I'm asking."

"You're still _seventeen_."

"I've been at marriageable age since last _year_. Totally legal*."

"You're trying to kill me, you know that?"

"I'm trying to make _you_ happy, too, you know, Mamo-chan."

"I'm perfectly happy as we are!"

"Do you seriously want to wait till the 30th century?!"

"Who says we'd wait that long?"

"At the rate you're going..."

Mamoru suddenly sighed and stood up, scooping her up in the process. She squealed in surprise when she realized she was completely off the ground. Mamoru was shaking his head at her, but he walked into the bedroom with her and she squealed again when she dropped on the bed. Blinking, she sat up. Mamoru was rummaging in the nightstand by the bed, and she stared at him. Was he looking for...? Oh God, was he really going to... now?! She hadn't been expecting him to want to _tonight_! She fought back a gulp. She wasn't prepared for this _now_... she hadn't gotten herself in over her head, had she?!

He obviously found what he was looking for, because he slammed the nightstand drawer shut and turned toward her, reaching his arm out toward her. She was wincing, but then she blinked when she noticed what he was holding.

She looked up at him. "What's this?"

He shrugged. "I had a plan, Usako. Open it."

With a shaking hand, she reached out and took the envelope in his hand. Slipping it open, she reached inside and took out two tickets. She furrowed her brow and she looked up at him for explanation. He sighed and sat on the bed beside her. He placed a hand on her pale face, smoothing his thumb over her cheek.

"They're for us. For your eighteenth birthday." He said softly. "I thought we would take a trip north... see parts of Japan you haven't before."

Her eyes wide, she looked down at the tickets in her hands, dumbfounded. "But I don't—"

"We would be alone, Usako."

Realization dawned on her and her eyes widened. She let out a small "oh."

He laughed lightly. "Your surprise is ruined now, but..."

"Mmm," Usagi shook her head. "Mamo-chan..." She looked up at him, a blush staining over her face. "Nothing is ruined."

Mamoru looked at her for a long moment. "Usako... I just didn't want to..." He sighed, turning his head away from her. "I just didn't want you to be an adult in every way until you really were an adult." He ran a hand through one of the long strands of hair flowing down her back. "You're the oldest teenager I know, in reality with our pasts and in what you've had to face in the past three years. This was something where you... are still innocent."

"I see," she murmured. "As always, you're protecting me. You don't have to protect me from you though, Mamo-chan."

"I do. It's my job," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Sometimes I feel like I don't really do such a good job, but in this, I was going to succeed until you were eighteen."

Usagi launched herself into his arms, laying her head on his chest as his arms circled around her. "Mamo-chan."

He laughed lowly, and she felt the vibration in his chest. She smiled, closing her eyes. "You'll have to wait a few months longer, Usako. I won't back down on this."

"Mmm," she nodded against him. "I would have waited forever, Mamo-chan..."

"Really? You seemed pretty upset about waiting till the 30th century..." his voice was teasing, and she pulled back to look at him with her nose scrunched.

"Only cause you never _talk_ about it."

"Part of the letting you be a teenager while you can..."

"This protecting me thing gets old sometimes, Mamo-chan."

He laughed, and she smiled, leaning against him again. After a few long minute of silence, where she simply laid against him, listening to his heartbeat, she sighed and pulled back.

"I need to get home. And I need to stop by Ami-chan's first."

"Ami-chan?"

"Mmm," she nodded. She coughed. "My _naughty_ thoughts scared Ami-chan to death earlier, and I want to check and make sure she's okay..."

"You told the girls?! Oh, dear God... do you girls not keep anything from each other?!"

"Not really."

"Meaning that in the future..."

"Oh yeah, they'll know."

"All the more reason to wait for your _nineteenth_ birthday..."

"Mamo-chan!"

"Kidding, kidding..." He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Go see Ami-chan and make sure she's not catatonic."

She giggled. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

"Apparently not as much as you _want _me, though..."

"Mamo-chan!"

"Kidding, kidding... I love you, Usako."

* * *

Another long one, but I'm really a stickler for details and things. I don't like stories without well rounded details. :( So I'm sorry if there are too many little details and things, but it's the way I write, lol. Hope you all liked, and I'd really like to continue this one with the 'trip' later. I'll be thinking about that for the next drabble, so look for that!

*Btw, age for marriage with consent is 16 in Japan. Looked it up juuuust to be on the safe side. Lol.

Hope I wasn't too hard on Ami-chan in this drabble!! I really do love Ami-chan, lol. Remember the SuperS episode where Minako-chan is "two-timing" and Ami sits in the booth going "t-t-t-t-two..." That was totally what I was going for, lol! Ami is just... kawaii!!

Please review!! I really appreciate them; they make me write better cause they make me happy..... bad bribery? No? Heh...


	8. A Familiar Song

Alright, I'm back with another drabble! This one won't be a very long one (in fact, I'll bet it's going to be the shortest one), as it's just a small idea I got in my head earlier this week and have only now got the time to write it down!

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#49: A Familiar Song (371 Words)**

**

* * *

**To Tsukino Usagi, there wasn't a lovelier sound in the world. As she nestled against the warmth, the familiar song that was so dear to her echoed through her ears continuously, drumming along in a simple beat that rivaled every melody the blonde had ever heard in her seventeen years of life.

She loved this song. She loved every single beat, because these beats added up into the most beautiful harmony that encompassed the single most precious thing in her world.

His breath tickling her ear, Chiba Mamoru leaned down to her and placed a tender kiss against his girlfriend's ear, and she heard another familiar, loving string of melody whisper through his lips as the words "I love you" echoed and drifted softly to her ears, sparking her own song to pick up its tempo.

A soft sigh left her and she pressed closer against his side, leaning into his chest. "I love this song," she said, and she listened with joy as a different, deeper melody echoed from his chest and came out of his lips in a slightly confused laugh.

"What song, Usako? We aren't playing any music."

Usagi burrowed her small nose into the thin material of his cotton shirt. "It's the most beautiful song in the world," she noted, her own voice lilting musically. She peeked up at him with one bright, blue eye. "The beats are perfect."

Mamoru's dark eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at her in perplexity.

A sweet laugh left her, and she pulled back from him slightly to look him fully in the face. "I listen to this song over and over, don't you know? I'm happiest when I hear it. It's my favorite song." She took one of her small hands and placed it softly against his chest. "And this is the only place that I can hear it."

A loving smile stretched across the dark-haired man's face as he pulled his golden haired girlfriend close to him again, letting her head nestle against his chest once again. "Usako."

The girl didn't say anything in response, because she was pressing her ear against his heart once again, listening to its perfect melody.

* * *

End

Told you it would be short, but it was just such a sweet idea that I couldn't resist. So I hope you all enjoyed the nothing-but-fluff drabble, and I'll be back to ones with plots next time.

Thank you to everyone's who's reviewed, and I would really love to see more... :D My bribery isn't really working well.... I'll have to think of other means of bribery!!! lol.


	9. Time

Okay, this drabble is going to be related to **Naughty**. I'm thinking I'm going to make it into a little 'mini' series of small drabbles surrounding this time line. I will always let you know before a drabble if it's related to the previous ones, so no worries. You can read the drabbles as stand-alones, but they do flow together in one. That's my plan, anyways! Lol.

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles  
_**  
#46: Time (1180 Words)**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Usako... would you please just relax and stop asking me that every two minutes?"

"Hai, hai..." Tsukino Usagi let out an exasperated sigh. She sunk back into the seat, her blue eyes staring morosely at the passing Japanese landscape out her window. She couldn't even bring herself to be interested in the beautiful lands of her country, because she was just so... so... _bored!_

She turned and glanced at her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, who was paying her no attention at all. His eyes were covered in his reading glasses as his dark head bent over the book in his lap. He was absolutely no fun to be around when traveling. He could so easily occupy his thoughts with books or studying, while she definitely couldn't!

The worst part was that hardly anything she did could distract him at all, while every little noise distracted her. She had tried to read manga, but some noisy kid had started bawling and that had dashed that idea. She had tried to play the hand held game that her friend Minako had supplied her with before the trip, but then the batteries had died, because Minako had forgotten to put new ones in. Then, as if her bad luck couldn't get any worse, she had broken the earphones to the mp3 player that Mamoru had given her for Christmas the previous year. She had somehow managed to tangle the things so much that no prying with her fingers could disentangle them until the wires started to fray.

Through all of this, she had whined, complained, and cried to Mamoru to no avail. Her stony boyfriend was immovable with a book in his lap. The one time she was able to distract him was when she had stared at him for God knows how long. She had found this entertaining, to say the least. If she had nothing else to do, she reasoned, she might as well gaze lovingly at her incredibly gorgeous boyfriend... right? Right?!

That hadn't gone over so well with Mamoru, who, after finally noticing what exactly she was doing, had given her one of his trademark glares. Back in the day of their constant quarreling, before they had become a couple, those ominous glares of the stormy eyed man had always given Usagi shivers up her spine. Now she simply regarded them as what a mouse would look like in defense of a cat... especially one that was like, say, her cat Luna (who, Usagi swore on several occasions, had to be part demon or something... though she would never tell her that, because then the black cat would claw her to death. She was still recovering from the last time...).

Usagi had simply shrugged off his glare and turned away from him. That had been exactly five minutes and twenty-two seconds ago. And in those five minutes, she had already asked Mamoru three times if they were almost there.

Usagi continued to stare morosely out the window, but mostly she stared at her own reflection instead of the scenery. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow together, making funny faces at herself.

After about ten minutes of silly, giggling noises, Mamoru, out of the corner out his eye, noticed her. He tried to fight back the amused grin that was tugging at his lips. Who could guess that yesterday, his childish girlfriend had turned eighteen years old? She was still such a fourteen year old at heart...

The teenager—no, now she was an adult—puffed out her cheeks to make herself look akin to a chipmunk. Mamoru shook his head in amusement and turned back to his book. Meanwhile, the blonde odango beside him continued to make faces in the window of the Shinkansen. The scenery passed quickly as the bullet train glided along the landscape, but it was of no interest to the chipmunk in the mirror, as her new expression, with her teeth sticking out of her chubby cheeks, was cracking her up to the point that she suddenly let out all the air in her cheeks and succumbed to gales of laughter.

Mamoru sighed and slammed his book shut. "Usako," he said patiently. "Please, it should only be about two hours more. Surely you can amuse yourself for that time without so much noise?"

Usagi, as if in protest, made a whining noise. "Mamo-chan, I'm so bored! Why did you have to choose to go somewhere so far away?!"

He sighed yet again and shook his dark head. "It's only a four hour trip to Lake Tazawa, Usako. I chose the hot springs because I thought you would enjoy actually going to one with me this time."

Usagi's protest died on her lips. A faint blush covered her cheeks as she thought about the time, long ago, when she had gone to visit a hot spring with her parents, and Dark Endymion, her love possessed by the dark power of the dark queen Metalia, had been there. "I was so happy to see you that time, until I realized..."

He shook his head. "It was a very long time ago." He reached out and took her hand. "There are too many good and happy times ahead of us for us to always look back on the bad ones."

Usagi nodded, smiling as she looked down at their entwined hands. "Gomen ne, Mamo-chan. I'm not starting our vacation off very well, am I?"

The man laughed and pulled his hand away from hers. He pushed up the armrest that was between their chairs and motioned to her. Grinning, she launched herself into his arms, leaning against his chest. "I should know better than to ever read around you, Usako. Any time I have with you, I should spend with you. Gomen nasai."

Usagi smiled against his side. "It's okay, Mamo-chan. I don't mind when you read." She scrunched her nose, her eyes closing. "Just not on long trips when everything I have breaks..."

"I'll buy you some new earphones, Usako," he chuckled. It had been pretty funny watching the girl with her hands tied completely in the strands of the earphones, her fingers meshed together while an adorable, annoyed expression had crossed her face...

"Arigatou," she whispered, and Mamoru blinked at the softness in her voice. He was quiet for a moment, and then he looked down. Using his chest as a pillow, the golden haired girl had drifted to sleep, her arms wrapped around him tightly as if he was her favorite stuffed animal. Shaking his head as a gentle smile covered his face, he pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers.

They did have many good times ahead of them, and he hoped fervently that this bit of time, this small vacation they were going to spend together, alone and away from the troubles of senshi, future children, and school, would be everything that they needed and more.

* * *

End

A few notes about this drabble:

-**Shinkansen:** these are the very fast bullet trains in Japan. I explained in the text, but I wanted to clarify again.

-**Lake Tazawa**: This is a lake in the north of Japan, in the Akita prefecture, where many Japanese tourists go to enjoy the hot springs that are in the hills above the lake. It's the deepest lake in Japan and it never freezes. It is approximately four hours away from Tokyo, so I thought this would definitely be a great spot to send our favorite couple, since they do have a past concerning hot springs. You'll learn more about it in the next drabble that concerns this 'mini series'.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this short drabble, and I'll see you next time! Please leave me a review, and thank you **SO MUCH** to everyone who's reviewed this! I really, really appreciate it.


	10. At the End of the Day

It's been about a week since I've written a drabble, and I'm sorry for the long wait between them. But I have been starting new projects, including **Destiny Reflection** and **Destiny Bloom**. Please check these stories out if you have a chance! They are part of the **Destiny Saga**, the sequels to **Destiny Decision**.

So drabbles may be a little slower for a while because of this. But in any case, here is the next one. We are still continuing on in the mini-series from previous drabbles. These are also stand-alones so that's why I start over in descriptions.

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#58: At the End of the Day (1008 Words)  
**

* * *

Tsukino Usagi plopped into the middle of a large bed, sprawling her arms and legs out wide and staring up at the ceiling. "I thought we would never get here!"

Her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, was busily pulling their luggage into the hotel suite, and he stared across at his girlfriend with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Usako, you could... ah, I don't know... help?"

The blonde odangoed girl sat up on the bed and batted her blue eyes up at him. "Why? You _are_ my strong and wonderful Mamo-chan, aren't you? The amazing Tuxedo Kamen-sama should be able to handle a few bags!"

The man gave her a dirty glare. Dropping a heavy armload of bags on the floor, he grumbled and huffed out into the hallway again. Usagi giggled, waiting for him to return. In a few moments he did, carrying yet another armload full of bags. He dropped those on top of the other bags, and then he stared at her. "How many bags did you need for four days?"

"Well, first there were my clothes... and I couldn't decide which ones to bring," she held up her hand and started counting off on her fingers. "Would I need anything fancy? I didn't know, so I brought several dresses just in case. Would I need heels? I packed several pairs just in case. Would it be cold? I packed a few jackets. How many bathing suits should I bring, would I need jeans, or would the weather be nice enough for shorts? Should I—"

"Okay, okay... sorry I asked," Mamoru muttered, waving his hands at her. The girl beamed up at him, her blue eyes turning starry and wide.

"Mamo-chan, can we go see the lake?"

"Ah... you don't want to relax after your oh so draining train ride?" Usagi completely missed the sarcasm in the dark haired man's voice, and her eyes didn't even bother to notice the gleam in his blue eyes.

"No way! Let's go, Mamo-chan!" And with that, she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out of the suite before he had the time to reply.

* * *

"Oooh," Usagi cooed, staring out at the deep blue waters of Lake Tazawa. Standing on the shore, the couple gazed out at the beauty of the sun setting behind the horizon. "It really does look like the sun's dipping in the water." She giggled. "It's like the sun got too hot and it decided it needed a swim."

Mamoru smiled endearingly down at her, allowing himself to reach down and take her hand. He wasn't one for public displays at all, but he simply couldn't resist being close to her.

"Mamo-chan, can we take one of those boats?" Usagi pointed out into the middle of the extremely large lake, where she could see a passenger tour boat in the distance.

"How about tomorrow, Usako? It's almost nighttime."

"Mmm," the girl nodded. "The end of the day."

Mamoru peered out of the corner of his eye at the girl. Her tone was slightly strange... "Yes, Usako..."

"At the end of the day, it's nighttime," she muttered, more to herself than anything.

His brow furrowed. "Yes..."

"And when night comes, it's time for bed," she muttered yet again. Her eyes were glazed over to match the deep, dark blue of the water.

Mamoru laughed lightly, shaking his head. "There's still dinner and plenty of time before you go to sleep, Usako. Are you alright?" He tugged on her hand, and she blinked.

"Yes, Mamo-chan?" She looked up at him in wonder.

A bead of sweat began to fall down his face, and his eye twitched. "Have... you not been listening to me?"

"Ano..." Usagi scratched her head. "Gomen nasai. I was just.. lost in thought."

"I can see that... but do you want to share your thoughts?"

A blush crept up the blonde girl's neck and started toward her cheeks. "N-no... It's nothing, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru's lips tugged into a knowing smile as he realized what must be on her mind. "Usako," he whispered. He turned toward her and put both of his hands on the top of her arms. Her blush rose as his blue eyes clashed with hers. "We aren't in any rush. We have the rest of our lives together, so stop worrying, okay?" He leaned down to her to touch his nose against hers. "We will never do anything that you aren't ready for... alright?"

Usagi's hands were clasped in front of her, but she unclasped them and laid them on his chest, pulling herself closer to him. She didn't fail to notice that his eyes darted around for a moment. She let it slide for the time being. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

The man shrugged, pulling away from her nose to kiss her forehead softly. "I think after three years, I know you pretty well." His lips twitched. "Though, for a girl who so boldly brought the subject up to me, it's adorable how you're terrified now."

"I am not terrified!" She retorted, her face turning red in both embarrassment and anger. She huffed and turned away from him, pulling out of his arms and crossing them across her chest as she stomped her foot into the sandy embankment they stood on.

He chuckled. "Gomen, gomen... it's okay that you're nervous, Usako. I am, too."

She peeked over her shoulder at him. "You are?" He nodded, not saying anything. She detected a faint blush on his cheeks, and she grinned, turning around to him again and launching herself back into his embrace. "Mamo-chan."

"Usako." He rested his head against the top of hers and closed his eyes.

They remained like that for several long minutes, simply soaking in the setting sun and each other's embrace.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi suddenly said.

"Mmm?"

"Earlier, you so checked to make sure no one was looking before you hugged me, didn't you?"

"Ah... well, yes..."

"Are you ever going to get over your public display fear?"

"Ano..."

"Oi, oi..."

* * *

End

Hah... I love Mamo-chan's fear, I think it's cute. And am I the only person who just adores when Luna does her "Oi, oi" in the anime? It's the cutest thing! Luna is like one of my ultimate favorites though. So that's where Usa's "oi, oi.." came from, haha. You'd think she'd pick it up after a while of being around Luna!

Might be one or two more drabbles in this little mini-series. Check back and see!


	11. A Change of Scenery

Okay, here is the next drabble. I know I haven't been updating much, but this week is finals week for me, so I have been a bit swamped with things. Plus I have very little inspiration these days for either of my new stories... which saddens me.

In any case, I have little free time tonight, and I wanted to write something small... so that means it's drabble time. Lol.

This is still following the trip.

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#85: A Change of Scenery (656 Words)**

* * *

As Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru meandered slowly up toward their hotel, arm in arm, the young couple was startled by someone yelling their names. For Usagi, it wasn't even her name... but one of her particular nicknames, and one that only one certain person ever gave to her.

"Koneko-chan! Koneko-chan!"

Blinking, Usagi and Mamoru exchanged a glance of absolute wonder before turning their heads to the source of the voice... none other than tall, ash blonde, and mysterious Tenoh Haruka, waving her long arm at them from below on the sandy beach they had just left. Behind her, Kaiou Michiru, slightly shorter than Haruka with shoulder length, wavy aqua hair and crystalline aqua eyes, stood carrying what appeared to be a picnic basket under her arm.

Upon seeing them, Usagi let out a gasp of happy surprise, and she waved her arm back at them in response. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

The other couple met them at the top of the hill. "Fancy meeting you two here," Michiru chirped in her lilting, musical voice, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she smiled at the two. "Needed a change of scenery, I see."

"From what I heard from Rei-chan, they're here for a _particular_ change of scenery," Haruka crossed her arms and gave the two a knowing wink and grin.

Usagi turned red, rivaling the sun for brightness. Mamoru coughed and looked away, his own face staining a light pink. Michiru simply shook her head and gave Haruka a narrowed eyed look. Haruka only grinned widely.

"Erm, when did you talk to Rei-chan, Haruka-san?" Usagi asked, scratching her head.

"Rather, how did Rei-chan _know?_" Mamoru muttered, throwing his girlfriend a look, which only caused the blonde to cough dramatically and pound on her chest as if she couldn't breathe.

Michiru answered for Haruka. "We felt bad that we missed your birthday party, Usagi-chan. We called Rei-chan this morning to ask about it, and she said you and Mamoru-san took a trip together."

"For _particular_ reasons." Haruka nodded solemnly, her ash blonde hair ruffling slightly in the light breeze.

"Ano... Rei-chan didn't really say that," Michiru cupped a hand over her mouth and leaned close to her partner.

Haruka shrugged, her cheeky grin still in place. "I can read between the lines, Michiru..."

"A little too well," Michiru nodded, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her face.

"Hey, hey, as if you weren't thinking the exact same thing when Rei told us..."

"Yes, but I wouldn't point that fact out to our prince and princess, Haruka..."

"Koneko-chan knows I'm only teasing her..."

"Oh, and why do you tease Usagi-chan so much?"

"Because it's so easy to make her blush. Though, it is so much more _enticing_ to make you—"

"Haruka!" Michiru's face started to stain a light pink. Her voice lowered. "In private, Haruka."

The dark haired man and short blonde girl standing in front of them simply watched the exchange with beady eyes and twitching brows.

The other couple turned and stared back at them for a long minute.

It was very silent for a moment.

Mamoru cleared his throat and took Usagi's arm. "Well, ah, we... have dinner plans. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, a pleasure as always," he took a small bow to each of them, "Maybe we'll see you later." With a catatonic Usagi tucked securely under his arm, Mamoru backed away, pulling the blonde with him. Turning, he took off running up the hill, dragging Usagi behind him.

Haruka and Michiru blinked for a moment. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ah, well."

"We know what they're off to do."

"Haruka."

"So back to what I was saying earlier, perhaps we should find a more _enticing_ place..."

"I thought you would never ask. Such an _enticing_ idea."

* * *

End

Okay, okay, so it wasn't much about Mamoru and Usagi, but.... I really wanted to include Haruka and Michiru in one of these drabbles! I've been dying to! Lol. I know it's short, but I'm really in a deep writer's block at the moment, so please forgive me....


	12. Death

Alright, here's another drabble. I should be studying for a final I have, but, ah, it's Shakespeare, not much studying I really can do for it! Lol, I'm an English major; studying for English classes just kinda baffles me, as... well, it's all kinda like... there already!

**Secluded Sapphire** gave me the idea for this in one of her reviews... arigatou gozaimasu!!!

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#18: Death (2327 Words)**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru was contemplating death. In its grandiose, earth shattering sense. In the way that a young man of twenty-two would contemplate death in the face of pure terror. His young mind flipped death over and over, contemplating how very sad it really would be if death met him at such a young age.

There were several terrors in the mind of this particular twenty-two year old man. As he stared across the hotel lobby in front of him, terror seized him by the throat and was choking him. Why? Because apparently he was going crazy. Or because of pure irony. He couldn't tell. He was terrified to ask. He could either take a step forward and find out if he really was going absolutely nuts, or he could turn, run, and hope for dear life that it was all a part of his imagination.

It had all started out so rapturously, too. That was part of the irony, you see. He had been in heaven the night before. Literally. There had been no end to his happiness. It had been... perfect.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi stared up at her boyfriend with pink cheeks and wide, luminous blue eyes. She had been waiting for this moment for years... in fact, they both had. She took a shaky, deep breath. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Mamoru's neck, her small form pressed against his tall one.

They had been standing on the balcony of their hotel room for a while now, looking up at the moon with their arms entwined while they talked of nothing very important that would weigh their minds. Just trivial matters, like what they should do the next day of their vacation or how funny it was that the girls had left thirteen voice mails on Usagi's phone already... and they had only been gone one day!

Now, Mamoru was leaning down to her, pressing his lips against hers. Usagi's thought patterns vanished, as they usually did when he kissed her. His arms encircled her, pulling her so close that Usagi was sure they looked like one person. It amazed her just how well they seemed to fit together.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered in her ear, sending a cascade of shivers down the blonde girl's spine. She murmured something incoherent in response, her eyes closed, and he let out a low chuckle. "Let's go inside, ne?"

She tried to nod in response, but the action seemed to only take place in her mind, as suddenly he was scooping her up into his arms and taking her inside through the sliding glass doors. Usagi giggled and burrowed herself deeply in his arms, smiling in pure bliss. Her nerves were pulsing inside her, and her head was full of thoughts she had no room to think of, but she was happy... and no insecurity was going to get in the way of that. Mamoru loved her entirely, and she knew that; she had no reason to be afraid.

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the glass as it hit Usagi's warm skin and sent lazy streaks of light down her bare back. Purring in contentment, she curled against... against...

Her blue eyes flew open. A deep frown burrowed into her mouth and temple. The place next to her was empty, and her boyfriend was missing. Sitting up, she tugged the sheet up to cover herself as she looked around the empty room. "Mamo-chan?" She called, her blue eyes searching him out. The bathroom door was open, and she couldn't see him in there, either.

Her frown stayed in place, but the girl eased back into the bed and leaned her back against her pillow. She gnawed on her lower lip as she tried to reason. He had probably just gone for a run or something; Mamoru loved his early morning jogs, after all. Her eyes scanned the alarm clock. It was a bit after eight in the morning... had she ever woken up this early? Voluntarily?

She sighed and closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted away to another place, a place she had been the night before. Was it possible that perfect really did exist in the world? If so, then the night before had to be described as just that. She blushed, her shy, private thoughts getting the better of her.

Shaking her head, she pulled the covers back and got up, hoping that Mamoru would return soon.

* * *

How could bringing your girlfriend breakfast turn out to be the stupidest idea of your entire life? It was a simple gesture, after all. One of pure, caring thoughts. Mamoru clutched the bags of food in his hands, his knuckles turning a startling shade of white. Was it really possible? Could he really have such terrible luck?

A lump of fear settled in his throat, and he backed away into the shadows behind a tall pillar. Maybe he was seeing ghosts. He stopped at the thought. Well, that was stupid. Ghosts were dead. Nice going, his terrified brain told him. Bring up death again.

He suppressed a sigh as he clutched the pillar for dear life. His eyes narrowed as he studied the huddled figures that were near the front desk. Three people. Three people, two of which he usually adored, while the other... well, he was always terrified of. But for now, all three of them were daunting, terrifying figures. And what the hell were they doing here? _Together_?

It had to be a dream. It could not be possible. The three people he would definitely not want to see the night after he had slept with Usagi—okay, _not good_ thoughts to be having right now—but they would show up?

He tried to think. What terrible sin had he committed in this life or his previous life that the Grim Reaper might deem it necessary to throw this particular terror at him before taking him to his early grave? Had he murdered anyone? Stolen anything? Committed adulte---oh, crap.

Okay, so death was probably looking for him after all. He had lied. Well, Usagi had lied... but he had been part of the lie, so that made him an accomplice, right? She was _supposedly_ camping with the girls this week.

He tried to content himself to the thought that... could it _really_ be called adultery if he knew he was going to marry Usagi and have a child with her? They had all seen that! Chibiusa, the proof of that, had lived in the Tsukino household!

Mamoru pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, he wasn't dreaming. Hallucinating, maybe? Yes, that seemed entirely possible...

His eyes darted to the elevator. Could he make it? Could he get to it before they spotted him? The doors pinged open, and he chose quickly. He had to make a run for it. Leaping from behind the pillar, the man (thankfully in his running clothes and tennis shoes!) darted across the lobby toward the elevator. His heart got lighter and lighter, happier and happier, and he was free, free, free!!! ......... until the elevator doors slammed shut in his face because he hadn't reached them in time, and he was left to stand in the middle of the lobby, a spectacle for having bounded across the room in an otherwise quiet, peaceful room. He stared at his reflection in the elevator doors. He looked like a small rabbit about to be eaten by a bear.

Three sets of eyes in particular were staring at him. Oh, crap. They weren't ghosts or hallucinations.

"Mamoru-kun! Ohayo!" One of them called as he started to walk toward him. Go away, Mamoru's thoughts screamed as he stared at the reflection in pure horror. Sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and small freckles dotting across a smiling, happy face greeted him. His (usual) best friend, Furuhata Motoki, met him at the elevator and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Mamoru stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"Ohayo," Mamoru whispered. His eyes veered away from Motoki to the other two people who were still standing at the desk. They were talking between themselves, gesturing toward Mamoru.

"Didn't realize you were here," Motoki beamed. "I just ran into the Tsukinos as well! Isn't it a small world? Hey, they said Usagi-chan is off camping this week, so who'd you come with?" Motoki furrowed his brow and stared down at the bags of food in his hands. There was way too much food there for one person... in fact, there was too much for two. But... there was one person that he or Mamoru knew who _could_ eat for two or three people at anytime.

Motoki gasped, and Mamoru's eyes widened. "_Mamoru-kun_!" Motoki hissed, and he instantly started jabbing his finger against the elevator button. His brown eyes darted back to Usagi's parents, who were walking toward the two men slowly. "Eeeep!" Motoki let out a girlish squeal of terror and took Mamoru's arm, wrenching him into the elevator as it opened. Throwing a numb, motionless Mamoru against the elevator wall, Motoki started jabbing the close door button frantically. His eyes looked up and he saw the couple walking hurriedly toward them. One more girlish squeal later, the doors closed, thankfully, before the couple reached them.

Motoki sank back against the wall adjacent to Mamoru and looked across at the other man crossly. "Mamoru-kun. You had better do some explaining. _Fast_."

"Erm..." Mamoru avoided the question. "What are _you_ doing here, Motoki-kun?"

Motoki sighed and waved a hand. "I'm here as a chaperon for Unazuki. She's here with a few of her friends, and my parents wanted me to bring them up here." His eyes narrowed back at Mamoru. "Back to you."

Mamoru grinned sheepishly. "Ah, well, Motoki-kun..." Oh dear. How to tell reliable, trusting Motoki, the man who could be trusted to escort teenage girls anywhere, that he, Mamoru, had just slept with the girl who called the man her "Motoki-oniichan"?

"Mamoru," Motoki growled, walking up to the man and taking his shirt by the collar. "Tell me, now!"

"Ah, well..." Mamoru repeated, sweat pouring down his face as he gulped. "Usako... and I... well... we came up here for her birthday, and... well..." Mamoru winced.

Motoki gasped and released the man, backing away into the corner. "Oh, my g_od_! You... you... _Usagi-chan_! She... she... oh my god!"

Death was looking like a nice alternative to the present moment. Mamoru shrunk back against the wall.

Motoki shook his head, dumbfounded. "It's a good thing I just saved you from Tsukino-san!"

Mamoru gulped. "Hai."

The elevator door slid open. Mamoru looked at the floor they were on. Somehow, they had ended up on the floor his and Usagi's room was on. He left the elevator, Motoki following after him.

Motoki cleared his throat. Mamoru blinked repeatedly and turned to look back at the blonde. A wide grin was covering his face. Mamoru furrowed his brow. "What?"

"So... how was it?" Motoki jabbed Mamoru in the ribs with his elbow, wagging his eyebrows conspiratorially. Mamoru tilted back his head and let out a relieved laugh. Motoki wasn't going to kill him!

So, death was apparently sparing him for the moment.

* * *

The hotel room door opened, and Usagi looked up with a smile, expecting to see her boyfriend walk through the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Motoki following the dark haired man, and she was eternally grateful that she had decided to _not_ walk around the room in only a towel after her shower. Her jean shorts and white tank were definitely much better.

"Motoki-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked, walking up to the man and getting a bear hug from him as usual.

"That's not the problem right now, Usako," Mamoru grumbled, dropping the food bags on the room's small dining table and plopping down into one of the chairs. "Your parents are here. I'm going to die."

"WHAT?!" Usagi screeched, jumping a full foot in the air. Mamoru nodded miserably.

"And they saw me."

"WHAT?!"

"And they tried to talk to me, except that Motoki-kun saved my ass."

"You're welcome."

"WHAT?!"

"Usako, say something else!"

"ACK!"

"Not helping," Mamoru grumbled. Usagi was currently pacing around the room, running back and forth to the door and balcony windows as if her parents were going to show up at either at any moment.

"Just avoid them!" Motoki waved a hand. "It's a big place; there's only a slim chance you'll run into them again."

"But there's a chance, Motoki-oniichan," Usagi whispered fearfully from her spot at the balcony doors, her eyes peering out into the gardens below.

"And I'm not really having the best luck," Mamoru grumbled again.

"Hey, I think you got pretty lucky, if you ask me," Motoki smirked.

Usagi's head whipped to Mamoru. "And you gripe to me about telling the girls stuff! You told Motoki-oniichan?!"

"Gomen, gomen..." Mamoru muttered. His head perked up and he looked at his girlfriend with a smile. "But hey, he doesn't want to kill me, so that's a plus!"

"Oi, oi..." Usagi stared out at the garden, and she saw Haruka and Michiru lazily circling the enclosure. She sighed. "Are we going to see all of Tokyo while we're here? Next thing you know, the girls will be up here!"

Mamoru blanched, while Motoki chuckled. Mamoru shot up from his chair and started dashing around the room. "Mamoru-kun, what are you doing?" Motoki asked when suddenly Mamoru was inspecting the sideboard that he was leaning against.

"Find me some damn wood to knock on, would you?!"

"Uh... never knew you were superstitious, Mamoru-kun."

"I'm not taking any chances the way my luck is going today!"

* * *

End

Hahaha.... okay, that was just fun. I love to torture Mamo-chan. Teehee. And I'll probably bring the parents in, but I may just skip that idea. Bringing them in would be just pure evil, wouldn't it? Except, they did see Mamoru!! So who knows what's in store. :P I don't think I'll follow this mini thing much longer. Maybe just one more drabble to wrap it up.

Btw, if you see any errors this chapter, let me know. I just did my nails and I'm betting that typos are rampant..... haha. I'll try to catch them.

Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys like :)


	13. Panic

So, ah, um, I probably should be studying again...... *twiddles thumbs* But I'm thinking, I do have all day as my exams aren't till tomorrow.... so write a drabble to make me happy, and then study!!! Yah. Least... I'm telling myself I have good reason. Hah.

Sooooo......... just how evil am I going to be?? Well, let's see!!

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#55: Panic (3109 Words)**

* * *

"'Just avoid them', Motoki says... 'it's a big place', Motoki says... well, I'll tell you where Motoki can take his..."

"Mamo-chan!"

"Gomen, gomen..."

"You're mean when you panic."

"I am not panicki—okay, maybe I am panicking..."

"Mamo-chaaaan, can we please leave the room and get something to eat?! I'm starving, and breakfast was a long time ago! Pleeeeeease!"

"Oh, no, no, Usako, don't cry! Please don't cry! Usako!"

The blonde odangoed girl, sitting on the bed, dried her waterfalls of tears once her boyfriend finally left the front door and joined her on the bed. She sniffed loudly, and then gave him a wide, watery smile, pure humor leaking through her usually innocent eyes. The dark-haired man, however, was completely oblivious to any of the inner workings of his girlfriend's mind at the moment, for his one concern quickly became making sure she didn't cry again. It was, after all, his biggest weakness.

Usagi looked up at him with luminous, shining eyes, and she cuddled close to him. "Can we go get food now, Mamo-chan?"

"How's, er, room service, Usako?" Mamoru patted her back as a bead of sweat began to fall from the crown of his head. His girlfriend looked up at him with an evil glare, and he sighed. "Alright, alright... but we have to get out of this hotel. There's another resort right down the road....... we could go see what restaurants they have!" Mamoru's face lit up. "Yes, that's what we'll do! No way we'll run into them there!"

Usagi rolled her eyes and hopped up from the bed. "Whatever, Mamo-chan. I'm seriously not going to worry anymore about it!" She nodded her head once decidedly. "I'm taking Motoki-oniichan's advice!"

"Motoki no baka!" Mamoru jumped up, his fists shaking and blue eyes wide with fear. "He's going to get me killed!" He gasped. "I knew it! He hasn't forgiven me! He's just waiting for Tsukino-san to find me so he can finish me off instead!"

"Oi, oi, Mamo-chan... while we're at this other resort, let's try to find a pharmacy where we can get you some medicine for that anxiety you've got there..."

* * *

Mamoru peeked out of the hotel room and swiveled his eyes back and forth down the hallway. His heart hammering in his chest, he took one hesitant step out of the door...

"Mamo-chan, are you coming already?" Usagi called from down the hallway, tapping her foot and shaking her head as she stood in front of the elevator. "The elevator's here and you'll miss it if you don't hurry up!"

Mamoru took one panicked gulp before racing down the hallway, his heart pounding in his ears. His girlfriend stepped into the open elevator and pressed the button for the lobby just as the man took a flying leap inside it as the doors slammed close. Sinking down to the bottom of the elevator, he let out a relieved breath and looked up at his girlfriend with a sheepish grin.

Usagi was staring at him with a solemn face... but twinkling eyes. "You know, my parents should show up places more often. I like being the reasonable one in our relationship." She giggled and leaned back against the wall. "But just for your information, this isn't an American spy thriller, and you're hot, Mamo-chan, but you can't do the whole James Bond thing. You looked more like a rabbit being chased by a bear. "

Wait, hadn't he thought that earlier today? Whatever. Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "For_ your_ information, _Usako_, my _bunny_, James Bond is British, not American."

"Oh, right. Well, at least you're to your senses enough to correct me as usual."

"Usako!"

All he got was a tinkling laugh.

* * *

"So after he made his rabbit chase to the elevator..." Growl. "He literally hopped across the hotel lobby bush by bush..." Growl. "I'm serious, he would hide behind one fake bush, then a pillar, then a fake tree... it was really hilarious, I wish you had seen it." _**GROWL.**_ Chuckle. "And listen to him. Now he thinks he's the bear."

"_**Usako!**_" Mamoru roared, suddenly standing from his seat and glaring down at her. People at surrounding tables turned to stare at the man, and his face reddened. He never, ever made public displays of any kind! The stress was really getting to him. He dropped back down into his chair and lowered his head. Peeking under his bangs, he stared at his girlfriend, who was batting her eyelashes at him innocently. She reached out and patted his hand.

Motoki chuckled again from his chair on the opposite side of Mamoru. He was incredibly glad his sister and her friends had decided to spend the evening at the hot springs. He couldn't chaperon them there, could he? So it left his evening free to catch up to his friends. Spotting them outside the hotel had been seriously good luck! He looked across the table at his friend, shooting him a sympathetic glance. "Mamoru-kun, I think you have a bit of a "Usagi's father" phobia."

Mamoru darted his eyes around as sweat started to build up on his face. "Motoki-kun, laugh all you want, but have you _met_ Usako's father?"

"Ah... no..."

Usagi's brow scrunched and she took a huge bite of pasta, slurping it down. It was amazingly good, and she really was starving. The resort they had walked to had the cutest restaurants, and because it was sunset and lovely outside in the soft breeze, she had begged (panic-stricken) Mamoru to eat at the small outdoor Italian café. He had tried to persuade her to just eat at one of the indoor, traditional Japanese restaurants (it would be less likely for them to be spotted indoors, right?!), but she had adamantly refused, telling him they ate traditional food all the time, and she wanted to sit outside, because _he_ had kept her locked up all day! Her watery blue eyes and quivering lower lip that threatened tears made him sigh and grudgingly agree.

Now she stared across at her boyfriend with a wary look. Her father was always very nice to Mamoru when he came for dinner or anything...

Mamoru was leaning his head closer to Motoki and looking at him with saucer-wide eyes. "The first time I met Tsukino Kenji, he dragged me into his study, where he keeps his collection of swords, Motoki-kun. _Swords_. Big ones, small ones, knives... whatever!" Mamoru lifted his hands exasperatedly. Usagi's face was scrunching more and more. "He _pointed one toward me_, and started drilling me on my background, previous girlfriends, er.. not that I've had any..." He darted a look at Usagi, "Not to mention my criminal record!"

"You don't have a criminal record," Motoki noted, tilting his head.

"Well, yeah, but he asked anyways. He said he had _connections_ to check and make sure I was telling the truth. Motoki-kun, the man is a terror. He threatened me with the _swords_, Motoki!" Mamoru's voice became a squeaky whisper. "If he finds out I'm here with Usako, alone... he's a smart man, and I'll be dead before morning! In fact," his breath hitched and his face became alabaster white, "He'll probably murder me in my sleep!"

"Yeah, and considering you're _sleeping_ with his daughter..."

"Motoki-oniichan." Usagi's face became red. She looked back at Mamoru. "Why didn't you ever tell me this, Mamo-chan? Papa's always nice to you."

"When _you're_ there, Usako," Mamoru whispered. "You usually go with your mother into the kitchen........ right?" Usagi's mouth formed an "O". Mamoru nodded solemnly.

It was quiet for a few moments while they ate their food. Usagi stared away at the setting sun behind the tall trees that lined the borders of the resort. A long field of yellow, blooming flowers laid out in front of her, and she tried to concentrate on how pretty they were instead of the situation they were in.

Motoki cleared his throat. "If he does kill you, Mamoru-kun, can I have your TV?"

Usagi and Mamoru groaned, with Mamoru slapping a hand to his forehead.

"What? It's a fantastic TV!"

* * *

As Usagi and Mamoru meandered slowly back to their own resort (Motoki deciding to stay behind and explore), it was dark, but the full moon lit their path in front of them so they had no worries. Usagi leaned her head against Mamoru's shoulder. "Gomen nasai, Mamo-chan," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his arm. The man, who held her hand securely in his, looked down at her pensively.

"Usako, what is it? For what?"

"I never knew how bad Papa is to you," she whispered. "I didn't realize why you've been so panicked. Gomen ne.."

He shook his head and released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright, Usako. I never told you because I didn't want you to worry." He chuckled lightly. "I can handle your father."

Usagi sent him a sideways glance. "Oh?"

Mamoru cleared his throat, a light blush staining over his face. "I don't know. Now that I think about it, he's got swords, while I have roses and a cane. I'm kind of screwed, aren't I?"

She giggled. "I could always throw my tiara at him."

Mamoru smirked but shook his head. "I don't want to ever come between you and your family, Usako. Your family is important."

Usagi scrunched her brow and stop walking, pulling him to a halt as well. He turned and looked down at her. She shook her head. "I was teasing, Mamo-chan, but..." She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "_You're_ my family, too. Don't ever forget that, okay? Papa can threaten you all he likes, because he's trying to protect me, and I get that." She nuzzled her nose against his. "But you've been my protector and my soul mate for thousands of years, and if there is anyone Papa can trust to love me and take care of me, it's you."

Mamoru's lips tugged into a smile and he nodded. He kissed her lips softly and held her for a long moment, not saying anything. Usagi rested her head against his shoulder and sighed happily.

"_**KYAA!!!**_"

"Oh, dear!"

Mamoru and Usagi jumped apart and turned to the sound. Mamoru's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. In front of them, their hands entwined, Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko stood. The older, graceful lady stood with her free hand over her mouth, while her husband had adopted an ape-like stance, his entire body turning red as his free fist shook at his side.

"I really do have the worst luck," Mamoru muttered. He looked at Usagi, who was staring at her parents as if they were ghosts.

"Ah... Mama... Papa..." She stuttered, fidgeting on her feet. "What are... you doing here?"

"It's our anniversary, in case you forgot, Usagi," her mother whispered harshly. "With you away _camping_, we let Shingo stay with his friends, and we thought it was the perfect time to have a vacation to ourselves!"

Usagi took a deep gulp. Finally, the panic Mamoru had been feeling set in on her. Mamoru, for his part, had gone snow white, and if it was possible, he thought his hair would turn the same shade as well! Kenji was glaring at him with the vengeance of a starving mountain lion about to pounce, and the younger man was pretty certain that facing the devil himself would be a happy alternative.

To make matters even worse, Motoki happened on the group at the same moment, swinging a bag of candy he had bought from the resort gift shop. He halted and stared at the group. "Oh, crap!"

Mamoru turned his head mechanically and stared at his friend. "Never. Again. Do I take your advice."

Motoki's eyes twinged and he inched backward, hoping to find a bush to hide behind until the storm passed.

Kenji wrenched away from his wife and stomped forward to stand right in front of his guilty looking daughter and her panic stricken boyfriend. Mamoru's heart was pounding so hard that he wondered if they could see it through his chest...

"What in the hell is going on here, young lady?!! You are supposed to be with the girls! Not with this... this.... _**bah!!**_" Kenji directed his questions to his daughter, but his hands swiped at Mamoru, who took a hesitant step back when the man almost hit him in the face (intentionally or unintentionally, he didn't really know...)

"I'm sure Usagi can explain, dear... calm down..." Ikuko, the loving voice of reason, stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm upset too, but Usagi is grown and...." the woman faltered and she stole a glance at both Mamoru and Usagi, willing them to explain with her eyes.

Usagi cleared her throat. "Well, I, uh... this is, ah, sort of my birthday present from Mamo-chan..." She continued to fidget on her feet, her thumbs twiddling in front of her. "I didn't tell you guys because I figured... well," she waved a hand toward her raging father. She glanced at her mother. "I should have told you, Mama. Gomen nasai."

Mamoru took a risk and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. He gulped. "That's, ah, from both of us..." He dared to peek at Kenji, who was glaring at him with pure fury (thankfully, his wife was restraining him). "I should have asked your blessing..."

"Blessing?!" Ikuko squealed suddenly, and Motoki snickered from his spot in the bushes. "Are you engaged?!"

"Ah, no!" Mamoru faltered, waving a hand. "I, ah, just, meant..." He looked at Usagi, who shrugged, a small smirk on her own face.

Kenji passed out in a dead faint.............. obviously not having heard Mamoru's response in time to realize the error.

Motoki hopped up from the bushes. Ikuko, Usagi, and Mamoru stared down at the man for a long, long moment.

"Least he can't kill you right now! I'm still betting on murder in your sleep!"

Usagi and Mamoru swiveled around to the blonde man. _**"Motoki!"**_

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

The phone rang relentlessly, chirping in Ikuko's ear. The woman sighed and ran for it, knowing that neither her children or husband would bother to get it "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah... Tsukino-san... is... it alright if I speak with Usako?"

Ikuko's lips tugged into a smile. "Of course, Mamoru-san. You know Kenji's rule, though."

"Hai, hai... fifteen minutes a night, no more."

"Gomen ne, Mamoru-san. I'm sure he'll relent."

"Ah.... I'm not counting on it anytime soon."

The woman could hear the anxiety in the young man's voice. She chuckled and told him she would give Usagi the phone before starting to walk up the stairs to Usagi's room. She liked Mamoru, and she always had, since the first time he had appeared at Usagi's side, on a day when Chibiusa had gone missing. Since then, he'd been with Usagi for years now, and she was fully expecting a proposal from the man at anytime.

She paused outside Usagi's door, and a grim expression took over her face. Her husband, apparently, did not see the bond between their daughter and the young man, though. After waking up from his _experience_, as he would only refer to it as, he had grounded Usagi. Ikuko sighed. Usagi was apparently grounded for a year, though the woman knew that it would really only last about a month or so. But she was forbidden from seeing Mamoru except on weekends, and they could not leave the house. And his calls were only fifteen minutes each night. Kenji apparently didn't understand the girl was old enough (and probably very soon!) to be married. No wonder they had snuck off to themselves, with Kenji always breathing down their necks! Ikuko remembered what it was like to be young and in love... she sighed whimsically.

Pushing the door open, she smiled at her daughter, who was curled up in bed with Luna on her lap and a manga in her hands. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw the phone. She dropped the manga and Luna scampered off her lap, meowing harshly. Usagi reached for the phone. "Arigatou, Mama!"

Ikuko nodded. She winked. "Make it twenty minutes tonight, alright? I'll keep your father busy enough that he won't notice."

Usagi's lip quivered and she jumped up to hug her mother. Her mom really was the greatest. Usagi settled into her bed once her mother left and put the phone to her ear. "Mamo-chan!"

"Usako."

Usagi's brow scrunched. "You sound sad."

"I haven't seen you in a week. Should I be overjoyed?"

"Oi, oi, watch the sarcasm, James Bond."

"Since when is that my name?!"

She giggled. "Mama is giving us twenty minutes tonight."

"Your mother is amazing."

"Isn't she, though?"

"Ah... I can come over tomorrow night, can't I?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think so. I don't know how long Papa will let you stay..."

She heard Mamoru sigh. "I know... but at least I'll get to see you. It'll have to do."

It was very quiet for a moment.

"Mamo-chan... do you regret it?"

He became quiet for a moment himself, obviously processing his thoughts. "Regret it?"

"Last week..."

"No!" Usagi blinked, not saying anything. She listened while he seemed to mull things over. "Do you, Usako?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mmm..." She paused. "I regret that.... I lost two days with you that I could have had. I regret that we never really got to spend time in the hot springs. I regret that we didn't take Motoki's candy. And I really regret that I'm stuck with just seeing you on weekends. You know, the girls can come and go as they please. I, uh, just can't go out with them."

"Yeah, don't remind me..." he grumbled. His voice changed. "Arigatou, Usako."

"Mmm?"

"For loving me."

She giggled. "You're sentimental when you don't see me for a week. I like it."

He laughed lightly, and Usagi felt small shivers go up her spine at the sound she loved. "I didn't even know you knew what sentimental meant."

"And we're back to the teasing..."

He laughed again. "Aishiteru, Usako."

Her face softened and her heart sped up slightly in her chest as it always did when he said it. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."

* * *

End

Okay, seriously, I am off to study now! Lol. Hope you all liked, and there will not be anymore mini-series drabbles. This finishes that section up. Sorry it's so long!


	14. Ice Cream

My finals are finished!!! :D And to celebrate, I am bringing you a drabble!! I had the idea for this last night and have been dying to write it ever since. Hope ya like!

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#17: Ice Cream (1330 Words)**

* * *

The CROWN Fruit Parlor was abuzz with Saturday afternoon customers. The cheery place was full of laughter, friends, and family, as well as sweet treats and cool drinks that provided relief from the sweltering summer heat outside.

At the front counter, however, there was a lone man sitting with his face buried in a book and a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of him. He didn't listen to any of the chattering, happy noises around him, blocking it all out with his book.

The tinkling bells signaled when new customers arrived, and they rang out cheerily. Tsukino Usagi sauntered through the doors, and she spotted the man at the counter. Pushing back her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she clutched the book bag at her side, straightened her school uniform skirt, and strode forward. Plopping her book bag on the floor beside his stool, she hopped up on the stool next to his and swiveled her stool around to look at him.

Chiba Mamoru noticed the stares out of the corner of one of his blue eyes, and he lifted his dark-haired head to give the blonde pigtailed girl a glare. "What is it, Odango Atama? Can't you see I'm busy? I don't have time to deal with hyenas today."

Usagi leaned her elbow against the counter lazily and crossed her legs. The action hiked the skirt up her leg, and Mamoru's eyes slipped downward against his will. He tore his eyes away from her bare skin before he could let a blush cover his face.

Usagi gave him a sultry, adult smile that baffled the man. His glare was long gone, and he stared unabashedly at the girl, wondering what had gotten into her. She hadn't snapped back at him, and she was giving him a _flirtatious_ smile. He reached down to pinch his arm, just in case he was dreaming.

Usagi leaned forward slightly, and her demure school top tilted open. Mamoru tried to avert his eyes. "Would you like to buy me an ice cream, Mamoru-san?" She asked, licking her lips and giving him yet another seductive, alluring smile.

His jaw dropped open. His blue eyes widened to the size of teacup saucers. "Wh-what?!"

She leaned back and shrugged her shoulders lazily, rolling her cerulean eyes as if he was boring her all the sudden. "Oh, never mind."

"What in the hell do you mean by this, Odango?!"

She tossed one of her pigtails behind her shoulder and gave him a saucy, wicked grin. "Well, you see, Mamoru-san... when a pretty girl asks you to buy her a drink when you're say, in a bar, you're supposed to buy her a drink." She hopped off the stool and grabbed her book bag. "But seeing as I'm _fourteen_, ice cream seems a reasonable, and delicious, alternative." She shrugged. "But of course, you are Mamoru-baka, after all." She shook a finger at him. "Make this a lesson for the future, Chiba-san!" With that, the girl gave him a wink before sweeping past him and out the door.

Mamoru stared after her for the longest time, his jaw still slack and his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

"Did you do it?!"

"Yep."

Aino Minako squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands together. Her sunny blonde hair bounced right along with her. "Way to go, Usagi-chan!"

Hino Rei scowled from beside her. The raven haired priestess tossed her head to the side and crossed her arms. Sitting beside her on the park fountain, Kino Makoto, a tall brunette, smirked at the violet eyed girl's antics.

"Rei-chan, come on. Just because Usagi-chan beat your dare doesn't mean you aren't still the... err... queen of dares, or whatever."

Rei gave her a dirty glare. Makoto only grinned and looked back to Usagi, who was sitting on the park bench across from the fountain beside Mizuno Ami, a quiet blue-haired girl who currently had her eyes set firmly in a book. "I can't believe you did it."

Usagi giggled. "Me, either. I've never been so nervous in my life! But I so pulled it off! You should have seen the look on his face when I asked him to buy me an ice cream." She clutched her stomach while she laughed. "Wow, I have to say, scaring Mamoru-baka is a lot of fun."

"Mmm, well, anyways," Minako waved a hand. "You did it, so tomorrow it'll be your turn to dare someone!"

Usagi grinned evilly, looking at Rei. The girl squirmed. Maybe her idea of "Dare Week" wasn't such a good idea after all. She had thought there was no way Usagi would actually take her up on her dare to flirt with Mamoru. Why did the blonde have to be so crafty?!

* * *

Mamoru was still baffled by Usagi's actions as he walked home that evening. What in the world had gotten into the girl?!

Not that she hadn't looked incredibly adorable...wait, where did that come from?!

The man clapped a hand to his forehead. He was either sleep deprived or going out of his mind to have such thoughts about _Odango_.

"Ja ne, minna!"

Mamoru looked up and saw Usagi waving to her friends and running away from them, not looking at where she was going. He winced and waited for it.

_Slam_. The girl plowed straight into him. "Kyaa!" She yelled, and he reached out and grabbed her arms to steady her before she fell. Tilting her head up, Usagi blushed crimson when she noticed that Mamoru was holding her. "Ahahaha... Mamoru-baka."

"Odango." He looked crossly down at her and pushed her away slightly, shaking his arms out as if to rid himself of the feeling that coursed through him at the touch of her.

"Er... gomen ne, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I saw that."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you saw, why didn't you get out of the way, baka?!"

The man shrugged. "Not enough time."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You are so annoying."

"Speak for yourself, Odango."

"Hmph!" The girl started to brush past him, except that he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you..."

She turned and gave him an icy glare. "What?"

"Why did you ask me that earlier?" He dropped her arm as yet another spark ran through him. "You, uh, were... so..." He searched for the word. "Nice?" Well, it wasn't exactly the word he was thinking... but it would do.

Usagi giggled and waved a hand. "Oh, yeah. Gomen ne. Rei-chan dared me to."

"Dared you? Dared you to _what_?"

"Flirt with you." Usagi shrugged. "It didn't seem to work anyways."

"Ahh..." He seemed at a loss for words, and she noticed. Her eyes perked up and she grinned.

"Oh my God, it did work! Haha, Chiba Mamoru-san is not a total stone block of ice!" She pumped the air with her fist. He glared at her, and her fist dropped to her side. She giggled again. "Gomen ne." She looked away down the sidewalk. "Anyways, I'll be going now." She turned to start walking away.

"Hey, Odango..."

She turned to look back at him, tilting her head. "Yeah?"

The man averted his eyes away from her again, wondering what in the hell was prompting him to do what he was about to do. He cleared his throat and looked at her, and the slightest tint of pink could be detected on his face. "Ah... can I buy you an ice cream?"

Usagi blinked and looked at him for a long, silent moment.

Then her face broke out into a smile and she laughed, walking up to him once again. "That would be great."

* * *

End

Hehe, it was just a little idea I had, and I wanted to write it out. I have another idea in my head at the moment too. I'll try to write it tomorrow. Ja ne!

(Oh, and please review! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!)


	15. Kiss

Okay, another new drabble! I won't write anymore drabbles after this one until I finish new chapters of **Destiny Bloom** and **Destiny Reflection**. So check out those! :P

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Drabbles_

**#8: Kiss (2790 Words)  
**

* * *

Furuhata Motoki looked up from his handful of cards when a rap signaled that someone had arrived at the front door. "Be right back, minna." He pushed his chair back from the dining room table and headed toward the door. In the chair beside him, Tsukino Usagi munched on a cookie and her eyes narrowed, crossing as she tried to focus her blue orbs on her hand of cards. Aino Minako, beside her, leaned over to try and take a peek, but Usagi squealed and swatted a hand at the other blonde girl, who startled giggling and tried to lean to her other side and spy on Kino Makoto's hand of cards. The brunette girl gave her an "I dare you" glare with her green eyes, and Minako grinned sheepishly. Sitting beside Makoto at the large, round table, Hino Rei laughed, shaking her raven haired head. Mizuno Ami, beside Rei, was busily organizing her cards, paying no attention to the other girls.

Motoki opened the door and grinned. "Hey, Mamoru-kun."

The dark haired man gave his friend a sour look. "I just sat through two hours of the worst exam of my life." The man sighed and walked in. "I am really glad you organized a poker guy's niiiigg—" His eyes widened when he looked around Motoki's apartment, his dark blue eyes zeroing in on the dining room table.

At least, there _were_ two guys in the room. Sitting side by side, Kumada Yuichiro and Ryo Urawa looked up from their places at the round table, between two empty chairs and across from all the girls. Mamoru whipped his head around the table to see five, young girls all looking up at him... with one blonde, odangoed girl giving him a dirty glare. He spun back around to blanch at Motoki. "_What_ is going on?!"

Motoki scratched his head, ruffling his sandy blonde hair. "Ah, well, you see... when I was talking to Yuichiro-san about our poker night earlier... the, uh, girls here were in the arcade, too... and... sooo... they sort of invited themselves..."

Mamoru could hear five giggles behind him. Mizuno Ami spoke up. "And I invited Ryo-kun."

"Though it was like pulling her leg off just getting her to pick up the phone," Makoto muttered to Minako, who covered her mouth when she started giggling. Ami, blushing, sent Makoto a glare. Makoto winked at her.

Mamoru sighed dramatically and slapped a hand to his forehead. "So now we're playing poker with _girls_?"

"Jeez, Mamoru-san... you sound like a school boy who thinks girls have cooties," Makoto said crossly. She shot up from her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Get over it!"

"Yeah!" Usagi chirped from her chair, pumping the air with her fist. "Mamoru no baka!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Odango Atama." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. The man sighed and took a chair between Yuichiro and Ami. "Alright, whatever."

Motoki took a relieved breath and reclaimed his chair between Usagi and Urawa. "Alright, let's get this game going!"

Ami gathered all the cards from everyone and started to shuffle and distribute the deck.

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair. "So what are we playing? Texas Hold 'Em? Seven card stud?"

"Go fish." Minako proclaimed.

Mamoru's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Well, you see..." Motoki said sheepishly. "Minako-chan and Usagi-chan don't know how to play poker, so... we came up with a new game."

"Yeah, and don't worry, we're still going to make it _interesting_." Makoto said, nodding.

Mamoru's eyebrows rose. "Interesting?"

Motoki furrowed his brow. "I haven't heard this... what do you mean?"

Minako let out an evil giggle. "We had an idea."

Everyone looked confused except Minako and Makoto, who were giggling and looking at each other conspiratorially.

"Whoever wins a hand of Go Fish gets to pick anyone they want to, if they want to" Makoto said, nodding.

"And... they get to kiss them!" Minako said proudly, her eyes lighting on Motoki with a twinkle. The blonde man began to sweat as he noticed both Minako and Makoto staring at him with wicked grins on their faces.

Usagi looked intrigued, and Rei grinned. "Daring," the miko said, nodding her head.

"We thought so," Minako said. "But there's another twist."

"I'm afraid to hear it," Mamoru muttered, already contemplating running away.

"The last person out has to play spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on!" Makoto exclaimed.

Usagi gasped. "Evil!"

"Oh but so much fun!" Minako sang cheerily.

Urawa's eyes and jaw were twitching. The expression on Ami's face mirrored his.

Yuichiro stole one glance at Rei before raising hand. "I'm in!" Rei raised her eyebrow at him and turned her head away. Makoto grinned at seeing the light blush on her face.

"So, is anyone _afraid _to play the game?" Minako said daringly, glaring around at everyone at the table.

Usagi scrunched her face up. She didn't want to win, but she didn't want to lose either. She took a deep breath. She could land in the middle, right?! Mamoru's eyes darted unconsciously to Usagi, who was staring off in the distance with a scrunched nose. An unwilling grin tugged at his lips at her expression.

"I'm fine," he said, and he noticed Usagi steal a glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

Everyone else started to slowly nod in agreement, ending with Ami, who finally threw her hands up and threatened to withhold any homework help from Makoto or Minako if she lost. The two girls simply grinned.

* * *

"Got any twos, Minako-chan?"

"Nope. Go fish."

Usagi sighed and picked a card up from the deck. Makoto had already won the game (to Minako's absolute horror and dismay), and Mamoru, Ami, Motoki, Yuichiro, and Rei were already out. The only people left were Minako, Urawa, and herself. And she had more cards than the other two.

It was Urawa's turn. He looked at her. "Got any fives?"

She sighed and handed over the two in her possession. Urawa grinned and deposited his four fives on the table, emptying his hand. "I'm out."

Minako and Usagi looked at each other. Usagi gulped. It was Minako's turn.

"Got any fours?" Usagi handed over one. Minako grinned. "Got any sevens?" Usagi gulped and handed two over. Minako dropped her sevens on the table. She grinned at the three cards left in her hands. "Your turn."

Usagi looked down at her own hand. "Ah... got any threes?"

"Nope. Go fish."

Usagi sighed and drew a card. A four. She gulped.

Minako narrowed her eyes. "Got any fours?"

Usagi's heart flipped. Her hand shaking, she handed over the four. Minako whooped and dropped her cards on the table. "I win!"

"Technically, I won, Minako-chan..." Makoto drawled, sticking her tongue out slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Minako waved her hands. She suddenly dashed from the table.

Usagi buried her head in her arms on the table. "Oh crap. Kill me now."

Motoki patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, maybe it won't be so bad, Usagi-chan. If it lands on me, I promise, a kiss on the cheek is completely fine!"

"Nope, has to be a lip smacker!" Minako bellowed, running back into the room.

"Are you just making up rules as you go?" Usagi scowled.

"This is pre-ordained, Usagi-chan. Pre-ordained!" Minako nodded.

Rei leaned over to Ami. "They are having way, way too much fun with this..." Ami nodded, her blue eyes wide.

Minako plopped the bottle in the middle of the table. "Okay, Usagi-chan! Go for it!"

"What if it lands on a girl?" Rei complained, scrunching her nose.

"Doesn't matter!" Minako dropped into her chair again. "She lost, so she has to take her chances!"

The girl gulped. Reaching out a shaky hand, Usagi grasped the bottle and darted her eyes around the table. For some reason, and she didn't know why, Mamoru's blue eyes caught her gaze. She breathed out waveringly and closed her eyes as she twirled the bottle.

The entire table took in a deep breath and all eyes zeroed in on the glass device. It spun and spun for a long time. As it slowed, all breathing around the table stopped.

Usagi peeked one eye open when no one made a sound. Her eyes narrowed and her brow scrunched. The bottle was positioned directly in the empty space between Ami and Mamoru.

Minako was scratching her head. Makoto tapped her lips.

"Ah... it didn't land on anyone." Rei noted.

"Spin it again?" Ami raised an eyebrow. She scooted away from the bottle.

Usagi sighed and spun it again. Propping her head in her hands, she kept her eyes open this time.

Once again, the bottle drifted toward Mamoru and Ami. The two narrowed their eyes at it, and watched as it slowly inched... inched... and landed on Mamoru.

"Oh my God, NO!" Usagi screamed, jumping up from her seat. "Ami-chan, kiss me!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"_**I DON'T WANT TO KISS MAMORU-BAKA!**_"

"Wow, some lungs," Yuichiro covered his ears with his hands.

Rei nodded in agreement, covering her own. "That's Odango for you."

Mamoru sighed and stood up. He looked crossly at Usagi. "Can we just get this over with, Odango? I don't want to do this any more than you do."

She started whimpering, her lower lip quivering. She looked down at Minako. "Minako-chaaaan..."

"No breaking the rules, Usagi-chan!" The blonde said, grinning. There was no way she would let Usagi out of this one! It was too priceless! The girl looked to Makoto and Rei, who nodded back, grinning. Nope. There was no way Usagi was getting out of it.

Motoki sat twitching. What was the world going to come to once Mamoru and Usagi kissed? A grin threatened to tug at his lips. He swiveled his eyes up to stare at Mamoru, who had a faint blush staining his face. Oh, this was gonna be good.

The room became deathly still and quiet as Mamoru walked around the table to stand in front of a shaking Usagi. The girl forgot to glare at him as her nerves got the better of her. He reached out to put his hands on the top of her arms, and she gulped. She closed her eyes for a long moment and waited.

Nothing happened. Her eyes flew open. He was staring down at her, and one of his daring grins was plastered across his face. "The rules were that _you're_ supposed to kiss _me_."

Rei, Motoki, Makoto, and Minako all snickered. Ami shook her head, while the two guys looked around the table wondering what the big deal was.

Usagi rolled her eyes, her nerves abating for the moment. "Mamoru-baka." She sighed and stood on her tiptoes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned forward and pressed her lips woodenly against his.

Everyone in the room glued their eyes to the two. Motoki gulped. Minako cooed. Makoto grinned. Rei stifled a laugh. Ami blushed. Yuichiro and Urawa just blinked.

Usagi tried to keep her lips firm... except that, it didn't work so well when she first felt how soft his were. Her knees shaking and threatening to crumble beneath her, Usagi involuntarily reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. Why did this feel so... _right_? Like it happened everyday, like it was just part of who they were...? Her lips molded perfectly against his, and she leaned closer to him.

Mamoru's brow furrowed as a spark ran through him from head to toe at the touch of her lips. When she relaxed against him, fitting her small form closely against his, he felt... whole. For the first time in a very long time, he felt like he had found a missing part of himself, and she was right there. Parting his lips, he started to deepen the kiss, except that he heard someone behind him clear their throat.

His eyes shooting open, Mamoru ripped away from Usagi and backed away, his breaths coming out in short gasps as he stared across at her. Her blue eyes were glazed over, and her arms dropped stiffly to her sides, now that they were no long wrapped around him. They stared openly at each other.

Motoki was standing behind Mamoru. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Mamoru-kun? Daijoubou?"

His eyes still glued to the girl across from him, Mamoru nodded slowly. He ripped his eyes away from Usagi to look at Motoki, who was grinning at him. He didn't even notice. "I... have to go, Motoki-kun." He nodded to the man before pulling away and going to the door. Not looking back, he left.

Everyone turned their eyes to Usagi. The girl whimpered once, staring at the door.

"Usagi?" Rei stood up, going to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Usagi, what happened?"

"Usagi-chan," Ami stood up as well.

"I..." Usagi still stared off into the distance. "I don't know."

Motoki crossed his arms. "Whatever happened, I've never seen Mamoru-kun look that way."

Usagi tore her eyes away from the door and looked at Motoki. "He felt it, too."

"Felt what?" Minako asked, her eyebrows scrunched.

"I don't know," Usagi whispered, and she lifted her shaking hands to look at them. "I've kissed him before. I just... I know it. I remember... something. I just don't know."

The girls exchanged wary glances. Motoki's brow furrowed and he started to inquire, but Makoto stood up and hurriedly kissed him.

The man, baffled, took a step back once Makoto released him. The brunette, blushing, scratched her head. "I did win the game, Motoki-kun."

Motoki's eyes twitched. Oh, he hoped to God that Reika never heard word of this...

Makoto darted her eyes to the girls, who nodded. Ami and Rei started to pull the numb Usagi out the door.

"Well, it's been fun, guys!" Minako announced cheerily, backing her way out the door after the other girls. "See you all next time! Bye bye!" Turning, the blonde dashed away.

* * *

The next morning, as Usagi walked to school, not caring if she was late, she searched the sidewalk for any sign of Mamoru. She just had to talk to him... to ask... She paused, her eyes glued to the sidewalk. Well, she didn't really know what yet, but she would figure it out. She sighed. Maybe.

"Odango."

The girl looked up. Mamoru stood in front of her, clad in his usual green jacket and jeans. "Mamoru-san."

His eye twitched. "I've been looking for you. You didn't run into me this morning."

"I was looking for you, too," she said softly, taking a tentative step forward. "Mamoru-san..."

He looked at her for a long moment, as if he was waiting for her to continue. She simply stood there, clutching her book bag and staring up at him. He sighed. "Odango, what happened yesterday?"

She shuffled on her feet. "I was hoping you could tell me that." She looked up at him. "You felt it, too?"

"You mean the feeling that I've kissed you a million times? Yeah, I felt it."

"We've never... I mean... how is it possible?"

"I don't know." He sighed. He looked down at her blue eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. "But I did think about it a lot last night... and... maybe I'm over-thinking it."

"Ne?" She blinked.

He nodded and took a step closer to her, causing her to blush, as he was suddenly towering over her. "Oda...Usagi-chan, maybe we felt that way because we're meant to kiss a million times."

She blanched and took a deep gulp. "H-huh?"

He leaned down closer to her. Her breaths became more rapid as she waited for it, but he simply chuckled and kissed her cheek softly. Backing away, he shook his head. "I don't know what it means, but I just know that yesterday when I kissed you, I felt..." he paused. "Well, anyways. I'm just saying..."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes widening.

He was quiet for a moment, as he apparently tried to mull things over. "Would you.. like to go out sometime?"

"L-like a date?" She squeaked.

"That would be the technical term, yes," he grinned, shaking his head.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Ah... okay..."

"Friday, maybe?"

"Sure." She stared up at him.

Mamoru nodded, and he turned to walk away. "Have a good day at school, Usagi-chan. Try not to fall asleep in class."

For once, she didn't feel anger at his comments. She simply watched him go. She turned her head and stared down the sidewalk. What a strange pair of days.... first she kissed Mamoru, and now apparently she was going to _date_ him...

…...wait till the girls heard about this one.

* * *

End

Hmm... I have to say I'm not too overly satisfied with this drabble. I loved the idea when I first started writing it. Minako and Go Fish. That was the idea, lol. Oh well. I'll write better ones later. This might be a good one to follow in a mini-series, but I dunno...

But as I said, I'll be holding off on drabbles for a while, because I'll be writing in my **Destiny Saga** for a while. So check those out :)!!


	16. Genie

Omg, I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm very sorry. I've been doing many other things here lately... but I'll get back into writing, I will! I have several stories I need to update... **Destiny Reflection **and **Destiny Bloom**...

_Unforgettable Moments: 100 UsaxMamo Moments_**  
**

**#93: Genie (758 Words)  
**

* * *

Tsukino Usagi stared lazily at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the patterns the evening shadows were grazing across it. Her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, glanced at the girl from over the top of his reading glasses, and he grinned at her. The girl was sprawled in the middle of his living room floor, her long blonde hair trailing all around her as she simply laid there, swinging her knees in the air as she stared upwards.

"Usako, how long are you just going to lay there?" The dark haired man drawled down at her, taking his glasses off and rubbing them clean with a small cloth.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and didn't look at him. "I don't know, Mamo-chan. My head is very full."

"Well, that's a rare thing coming from you..."

The girl whipped her blue eyes around to stare icily into his darker blue ones. He grinned sheepishly in apology. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked back up at the ceiling again. "Mako-chan got me thinking, that's all."

"What about?"

"Well..." She pushed herself up and looked at him. "She's been to America before, you know?"

"Yes? So have I; what is your point?"

Usagi cringed. She didn't like to think of the year her boyfriend had spent away from her. After the defeat of Galaxia, she still hadn't been able to persuade him from studying abroad in America. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. He had come home safely and with a very good degree, and that was what had mattered.

She sighed up at him. "She said while she was there, she watched a lot of Disney movies. They're American, you know. She was a kid then."

"And?"

"She watched this one... _Aladdin_. It had a genie in it. And it got us all thinking, cause Mako-chan asked us what we might wish for if a genie gave us three wishes."

Mamoru raised one dark eyebrow. "Where in the world did all this come from?"

Usagi shrugged. "Mako-chan's uncle... you know that's her only living relative, right? Well, he's asked her to visit him this summer in America, and she was just sharing some things with us about her childhood." Mamoru nodded. Usagi was quiet for a moment, and then her eyes sought him out. "What would you wish for, Mamo-chan?"

The man's eyes widened. "Well, I don't know."

Usagi sighed and stood up, plopping down on the sofa beside him and winding her arm through his. "That's what I said. I don't know what I would wish for."

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"I have everything I want, Usako." Mamoru said quietly. "I have you."

The girl blushed and turned her eyes toward him. "So there's nothing you would wish for?"

He laughed lightly. "I really don't know what else in the world I could ask for, Usako." He was quiet for a moment. "Except... that you would always be happy."

She smiled. "Shouldn't you say_ we_?"

Mamoru, smiling, pressed his lips to her forehead. "Or maybe I should have said..."

She looked up. He was blushing. She poked him in the side. "What, Mamo-chan? What?"

He cleared his throat. "Well... maybe I should have said that... I would wish that _our family_ would always be together and happy."

Usagi blinked for a moment, and then a blush began to stain over her face as well. "Oh, you mean... you mean..."

Mamoru cleared his throat and looked away. They hadn't mentioned their future daughter or her possible arrival in their lives in a long time.

Usagi giggled suddenly and leaned against him again. "Our family will always be together and happy, Mamo-chan. No matter what we ever have to go through."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her very close. "Agreed."

"I don't think we need a genie, then, do you?"

He shook his head, laughing. "No, Usako. We don't need one."

* * *

End

Mmm, well, cute, but I can tell I'm rusty... very rusty... oh well. I'll get back into the swing.


End file.
